Ash's journey around the world
by Lucariomaster1
Summary: Ash's journeys around the world are different and meets many girls and he is an aura god he can have any girl he wants and as many as he wants and he wont go to the regions in order like in show Aura/psychic/strong/smart/handsome/brave/invincible/ooc/matial arts master/ash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or nintendo, but that would be cool**

Ash's different journey around the world chapter one: the beginning of a new era

We start this off at a nice clean and bright white hall filled with majestic beasts and is in between dimensions and where time does not exist. they where silent until a torch burst into a bright rainbow color light which made all the legends burst out into cheers and a big white pokemon named Arceus suddenly yelled happily

arceus:"the aura god has just been born and will protect this world, do you all have your eggs?"

they all nodded and brought out some eggs and placed them in a box and Arceus herself put many eggs in the giant box and Arceus then put a book in it and it said that it will teach you how to use aura and use aura technics and facts about aura gods and and a set of clothes for traveling and a aura guardian costume and he also put a two special rings a gauntlet with a multicolored stone with a symbol that resembles DNA and a sack full of mega stones and a note in the sack on all the stuff in it arceus also put in a golden credit card with unlimited funds on it and a note that and only aura users can read and put another note that says never lose any of that stuff and that note anyone can read and then transported the box onto a porch in pallet town

minutes earlier at oaks lab in pallet town

oak:"PUSH DELIA, PUSH

Then a baby was born

baby:"WWAAAAAAA,WAAAA!" (translation: "PUT ME BACK IN THERE, IT'S COLD OUT HERE!")

Oak:"it's a boy!"

baby:"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (Translation: no shit Sherlock)

after a while the parents and baby went home and saw that there was a box and they brought the box inside and opened it up and after the shock Jackie opened a case in the living room and put in the eggs and book and delia put the clothes in a box and put it in the top of the baby's closet

19 years later ash is in his room

(ash has the power to turn pokemon into humanoids with his mind and what they do with him while hes imagining them as humanoids it happens like if a pokemon is standing there and ash thinks of them as humanoids other people cant see it and if it ruffles his hair his hair looks like its being ruffled in real life he can make a shield and weapons out of aura along with armor. He can also communicate with all pokemon and read minds. He can use telekinesis and his psychic powers. He has a pure aura so he can use pokemon moves. He can also breath under water walk on lava and water. with his pure aura he can grow aura wings and he can transform in to anything. He can also heal himself and others. He has aura sight which can have him be able to sense how anything around him feels and see there aura. He also has the ability to communicate with any pokemon he wants. He can make himself stronger by aura in his muscles he has the ability to teleport and he can jump as high as he wants if he concentrate his aura to his legs he can run 9999 miles per hour. read people's emotions and use all Pokemon moves ever. He can use his aura to power up his Pokemon and make copies of himself. He can make things with his mind. A He can marry and mate with as many women as he wants. He can also get hit with any pokemon move and won't be hurt, get an ailment, or injured and can't even be hurt by gun or and manmade object like guns, knives, and any other weapons)

ash:"I can't believe they changed to legal age to start your journey from 10 to 19!" He said angrily to his bagon, two ralts, lucario who evolved a couple years ago and his, mawile, electibuzz and magmar who both evolved saving ash from wild bedrill, his togekiss (who evolved from one of the many other eggs that Arceus put in the box, the pokemon in the box where Bagon(female)(shiny) Dratini(female)(shiny) Togepi(female)(shiny) Ralts(male)(shiny) Ralts(female)(shiny) Elekid(female)(shiny) Magby(female)(shiny) Aron(female)(shiny) Stableye(female)(shiny) mawile(female)(shiny) Trapinch(female)(shiny Eevee(female)(shiny) Axew(female)(shiny) charmander(female)(shiny) bulbasaur(female)(shiny) squirtle(female)(shiny) torchic(female)(shiny) treeko(female)(shiny) mudkip(female)(shiny) todedile(female)(shiny) cydaquil(female)(shiny) chicarita(female)(shiny) piplup(female)(shiny) chimchar(female)(shiny) turtwig (female)(shiny) tepig(female)(shiny) oshawatt(female)(shiny) snivy (female)(shiny) froakie (female)(shiny) chespin (female)(shiny) fennikin (female)(shiny) and all legendarys

Ash was wearing a black leather jacket, tight white muscle shirt, black and white shoes, fully black finger less gloves with a thunderbolt image on the palms of his hands, and a hat with a premier ball symbol on it and a belt that went from his waist and over his shoulder like an ammo belt but it holds pokeballs (

pikachu and a grey eevee hopped onto ash's shoulders and dratini slithered up ash and went into his hood and popped its head around ash's and nuzzled his cheek as togekiss roosted on ash's head and lucario walked beside ash as ash walked down the stairs after ash returned his Pokemon except to ones who made themselves comfy

ash walked down to the kitchen and eat breakfast

delia:"hows your big send off breakfast ash?"

ash:"its really good." (in this fanfic ash takes things slow and acts more mature)

delia:"ash, im sorry that your dad cant be here to see you off but the rangers are having trouble with team rocket."

ash:"its ok, ok now that im done with breakfast i will just go get a pokedex from the professor and ill be on my way, ill realy miss you mom but dont worry i will allways call you once i get to every new town."

delia:"bye sweety!" she said trying to hold back the tears and failing

ash then left with all his pokemon and was walking down the road and getting heart eyed stares from drooling ogling girls including some old enough to be his mom but they didnt care about age

ash then walked into oaks lab

oaks lab

ash walkes into the lab and was greeted by the love struck daisy oak who walked him to oaks lab room oak was in and was holding on to his arm like a boa constrictor and wouldnt let go

they then walked into oaks lab and was greeted by familiar faces

and those faces where gary, green (boy), leaf, yellow and the professor himself

ash started feeling uncomfortable with daisy on his arm but decided to deal with it later and got even more uncomfortable when leaf and yellow stared at him with hearts in there eyes

ash then watched them receive there starters and gary got squirtle, green got charmander and leaf got bulbasaur but there where no more starters left for yellow...or so she thought

ash:"i can sense another pokemon in the lab that actually matches her wild personality so professor please give her the pikachu you have so you dont hurt her fellings because i can tell if you dont she will cry and i dont like it when girls cry."

oak:"wow howd you know about that."

ash:"i can feel its power and it has real potential as a pokemon and if its with the right trainer and if it goes to yellow im sure it will." he said getting a blush out of yellow

after yellow received pikachu they received there pokedexes

ash was about to leave but was stopped by leaf and yellow

leaf and yellow:"can we join you on your journey?" they asked excited

ash:"i wanted to travel alone but sure if you want because i dont want you to be sad."

both:"YAY!"

ash then walked outside and was greeted by the entire town and all the girls and women where crying because the liked ash

after the going away party ash went home to pick up the legendarys eggs and book but was stopped by his mom

Delia:"ash, the day you where born we where walking home with you in my arms that box that the pokemon eggs you got where In came with this note and a blank piece of paper but the note said not to throw it away and the note said to tell you only you can read the blank piece of paper because it has words on it but only aura users can read it." She said as she gave him both pieces of paper

The blank note then glowed blue and when it died down there where blue words only ash could read

Note:"dear Ash

Some of these eggs are my legendarys eggs

Those eggs will not hatch until you are at the pokemon indigo league and the eggs mature quickly so in the first round they will hatch and by the third round they will be as large as there parents. You are also the chosen one who will save many lives. Also you are not just a aura guardian you are an aura god which can do anything you can think of. Like fly, turn invisible, never get tired, psychic powers, teleport, and any other you can think of. You have sympathy, a different attitude and if you put on your aura suit And you think of yourself being surrounded by a

Shell you will change form into an aura god outfit. There are two rings in here. One will keep your powers in check and the other is a surprise. There is a gauntlet,a piece of paper with instructions is folded up and in the sack with many colorful stones and a list of what the stones are and what they do. (All mega stones ever)

From

Your guardian angle,

Arceus

after he got them and left

Route 1

ash and the two girls walked on route one until they heard a scream and splashing so ash ran to see where it was coming from as the girls followed him

ash then found the source of the sounds

it was a orange haired girl drowning

ash then took off his shirt off and was bear chested and leaf and yellow had hearts in there eyes and drooling at his muscles

ash then dove into the river and pulled the girl out of the water and she wasnt moving so he gave her CPR but she wasn't moving so he gave her mouth to mouth and leaf and yellow where jealous of the girl

suddenly the girl sat up spitting out river water and looked at ash and asked:"was it you that saved me?"

ash:"yes, are you ok?"

girl:"i am now handsome." she said blushing

girl:"could you help me get to veridean city."(sorry but not good at spelling town names)

ash:"sure."he said as he put his clothes and jacket back on

the girl then noticed ashs muscles and blushed

girl:"my names misty and im from cerulian city, how about you?"

Ash:"wait a minute, misty? Misty waterlily is that you?"

Misty:"yes, but who are you?"

ash:"its me ash, ash ketchum.

Misty:"HOLY SHIT IT IS YOU, I wasn't sure if it was you at first so I wanted to make sure, hey how's your mom?"

Ash:"she's good, how's your sisters?"

Misty:"as ignorant as ever."

Leaf:"*clearing throght *"

Misty:"who are these girls?" She asked with a little bit of jealousy in her voice

leaf:"my name is leaf."

yellow:"my names yellow."

ash:"there both also from pallet town."

Ash:"let's go."

half way to veridean city

Ash senced 5 people in hiding and ash said:"I sence 5 people hidden in the shadows so when I say run, run, I'll hold them off and meet you in veridean city pokemon center."

leaf:"ok ash, but I want to tell you something, I love you."

yellow:"me to, me and leaf worked it out and if you say you love us to, we will share you."

misty:"I do to because we where like best friends when we where little and I was attracted to you"

ash:"really?"

all three:"yes!"

mystery man:"alright kids give us all your pokemon and we might let you live." He said as he pulled out a pistol and aimed his gun at ash

Ash took his jacket and backpack off then ash pulled out a pokeball and released the pokemon and he said:"TEAM ROCKET, ralts teleport the girls to veridean city pokemon center." But before ralts could the team rocket member with the gun shot the gun at ash

all three girls:"AAAASSSSHHHH!"

suddenly they where shocked when ash didn't move a muscle and didnt bleed and the bullet was on Ash's chest and fell off and ash was unhurt and the bullet was as flat as a pancake

team rocket member:" I don't know how the hell you survived that but you won't this time!"he then called out a houndoom

Team rocket member" houndoom flamethrower that freak!"

It then did but ash came out of the fire unscaved and he then cracked his knuckles and it sent a shock wave and he then cracked his neck and made the ground shake

ash:"I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Ash suddenly disappeared and when he reappeared in front of the team rocket member with the gun and took the gun out of his hand and ash took the gun in his hands and held it to where the end of the barrel was in one palm and the handle was in the other and ash just crushed the gun and balled it up like a piece of paper and whispered

Ash:"this is the part where you run away shaking in fear."

they then ran and ash turned around and the girls watched him in wonder and strangely there womanhoods got wet and they where turned on

then they noticed that Ash's shirt was burned off and where drooling at Ash's bare chest

Ash:"DAMN my shirt burned off, *sigh* I guess I just have to where my jacket but the problem is that it's a little snug so I have to wear it unzipped."

They then made it to at least a mile to veridean and ash felt something's in pain so ash ran to the source and was saddened by what he saw

A shiny syther and a shiny weedle being beaten up by there swarms for being different

Ash then used his powers to scare the syther and bedrill that where bullying the shiny syther and weedle and ash healed them with heal pulse and they where so happy they decided they wanted to come with him

Then they made it to veridean city but was stopped by a officer jenny

Jenny:"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING WITH THOSE POKEM- ash is that you?"

Ash:"yup."

Ash was then pulled into a hug but tripped while being pulled into the hug and landed with his face in between her boobs but that just made her pull him into a bigger hug and made him go deeper into her boobs a minute later she released ash from the hug

Ash:"*cough* so jen you took over your mothers job?"

Jenny (Jen):"no, she is on vacation and is Supposed to come back to work at three. Hey ash, do you wanna get some coffee and maybe watch a movie to catch up after my mom comes back to work?" She asked blushing

Ash:"sure. We have to get to the pokemon center, I'll meet you at three."

Ash then walked away

As soon as he was out of earshot jenny squealed and screamed:"I got a date with Ash Ketchum!"

At the pokemon center

Joy:"ash is that you?"

Ash:"yes nurce joy it's me."

Joy:"I remember when you where a little toddler and you and my daughter used to play house. I'm happy your here because my daughter has been sad all day because she claims she has no friends. So could you go up and visit here since you are her friend?"

Ash:"sure."

Ash then walked to nurse Joys daughters room

Knock knock

?:"go away!"

Ash:"you don't wanna see your old friend ash?"

Suddenly ash was yanked into the room and sat down on the bed

Ash:"do you still like being called NJ?"

She didnt answer and just stared at ash with hearts in her eyes drooling, and imagining undressing him and how big he'd be and what he'd do to her in bed

NJ (young joy):"mmhmm what ever you say?"

NJ:" do me a favor."

Ash:"sure."

NJ:"actually it's a question, can I join you on your journey?" She said with puppy dog eyes

Ash:"*growl* ooh how can I say no to that face, saying no to you when you do that is like kicking a baby pokemon or hitting a clown with its own giant shoe. So fine, but only if your moms ok with it."

Nj:"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She said as she hugged ash

Warning: lemon ahead

but when she hugged him she jumped on him and knocked him over now laying on her bed and her face inches apart and she got closer and closer till they kissed and she suddenly took her fingernails and skated them all across his chest (since his shirt burned off and his jacket won't fit over his muscles)

Which gave him an erection

But suddenly ash couldn't move due to shock

She put her hand in his pants

NJ's thoughts:"WHAT THE FUCK, IT'S SO BIG, IT'S GOTTA BE 10 INCHES AT THE LEAST!"

She then proceeded and pulled his pants, underwear, and his jacket off

NJ:"ash, close your eyes I have a surprise for you."

Ash then closed his eyes and a few seconds later something was thrown on Ash's face and NJ said:"open your eyes."

Ash opened his eyes and found NJ's D-cup breasts and tits in his face and she was fully nude and she shoved her tit in his mouth

NJ:"ash, suck them and play with them please."

Ash then started to suck them and he grabbed her other boob and started to squeeze it and tweak her nipples.

Ash then put his mouth on that boob and playfully nibbled on her tit and pulled his head back to playfully pull her nipple which sent waves of pleasure through her entire body

NJ:"this reminds me of when we where little and your dad had to go to the pokemon ranger base and your mom had to go to work in her restaurant for a little more time then usualy so she left you with my mom, and when mom wasn't looking we used to play doctor." (Giggedy Giggedy)

NJ:"now, let's try something else now." She said as she put her pussy in his face

NJ:"hey ash, what you need to do now is lick it, stick your tongue in it, suck on my clit, and try to hit my g-spot."

Ash did so because he was actually enjoying it

NJ:"*breathing hard* ash *breathing hard* you don't know how *beathing hard* long I wanted to do this." She said as she jerked him off

Then she put his cock in her mouth and ash moaned into her pussy which made her have even more pleasure

A minute later

Ash came in her mouth and that set off her orgasm and she came in his mouth

NJ:"that tasted really good but now for the main course." She said full of lust and desire

She then rolled off of ash an then positioned herself to where her pussy was lined up with his cock and her juices dripped on Ash's cock

NJ:"you ready, because things will get messy ashy-kins."

She then slowly went down on his cock and tears formed in her eyes until ash touched her barrier and she looked ash in the eyes and gave him an evil smirk and then she kissed him to muffle her cries and she suddenly slammed her pussy down on his cock and it went all the way to her womb but she hopped off him

NJ:"I almost forgot."

She then walked into her bathroom went next to the sink and pulled out tile from the wall and pulled out a pill bottle and brought it into the room along with a cup of water(because she is nurse joys daughter she lives in the pokemon center)and she took the pill and swallowed it

NJ:"I bought some pregnancy pills so when you start your journey so we could do this, I remembered you where my friend, I lied to my mom that I was sad after I called your mom to wish you a happy birthday and she said that you would start your journey today . so now where'd we leave off, OH YEAH, this."

She said as she got in the position they where in last and she put his cock in her again until it reached her womb but didnt move so she could get used to the size

2 minutes later (which felt like hours to ash)

NJ:"ok ash, you can move now, NOW FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE A BEAST!"

Ash then starting to move like a train, he slowly speeds up

NJ:"OH ASH, OOHH AASSHH, OH FUCK, OOOHHH AAASSSHHH, DAMN, IT'S SO HUGE, OH IT'S IN MY WOMB, OH DAMN!"

Down stairs

They hear loud moans and screams coming from NJ's room

Joy:"sounds like they got busy ."

Leaf misty and yellows faces turned red in anger and all they could see was red

Joy:" I'll tell you one thing. She can be feisty and have a snappy attitude in her normal day working but I have no idea how she is right now."

In NJ's room

NJ:"IT FEELS LIKE YOU ARE PULLING OUT MY ORGANS

Ash:"I'M CUMMING!"

NJ:" ME TO BABY LETS CUM TOGETHER! ONE...TWO...THREE...NOW!"

They both came at the same time and since NJ was on top she collapsed on him

Lemon over

After they caught there breaths they redressed and went downstairs and got angry looks from men who where staying in the center and NJ got jealous looks from girls

After some explaining to the others

Ash:"NJ wants to go on our journey with us, is that ok joy?"

Joy:"you know what, that is a good idea. She can heal Ash's pokemon and train to be a doctor and you can strengthen your bond." She said with a wink

Both then blushed

Joy:"also, be safe, I don't wanna be a grandmother just yet."

They both blushed an even darker red

Ash:"I think I better go to the store and get a new shirt and maybe a new jacket."

Ash then left

15 minutes later

Ash came back wearing a new muscle shirt and wearing a new jacket

The jacket has a awesome charizard, blastoise, and venasaur on the back and a master ball on the left side of his chest

All the girls stared at him and ran up to him and gave him there numbers

Ash decided to put them in his pokegear and then misty leaf yellow and NJ gave him there numbers incase they got separated (wink wink)

Ash then looked at the clock and ran to the police station for him and jen to get coffee and catch a movie

At the police station

Officer jenny (jens mom):"what can I do for you si- ash is that you?"

Ash:"yes."

Officer Jenny's thoughts:" DAMN he's gotten sexy, just if Jen wasn't in love with him I'd give him the ride of a lifetime, maybe Jen would let me have a try at him some time."

Jen then came into the room wearing a blouse and a incredibly short skirt and got an angry look from her mom

Officer jenny:"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING DRESSED LIKE THAT!"

Jen then whispered her plan to her mom and got a understanding nod from her mom and as ash and Jen left officer jenny was jealous of her own daughter

At the coffee shop

Jen:"so you have all those pokemon?"

Ash:"yup."

Jen:"can I see?"

Ash:"I don't know." Ash said lost in thought

Ash then returned from thought when he heard whimpering and Jen was giving him puppy dog eyes.

Ash:"Fine."

They went to a field in the woods outside of town Ash then released all his pokemon and was tackled nuzzled and licked and ash got them off of him after 3 minutes ash stood up

pikachu was on his shoulder already and eevee hopped on Ash's other shoulder

dratini slithered up ash and nuzzled his cheek and crawled into his hood and fell asleep.

Togekiss roosted on Ash's head.

Chimchar hung off Ash's arm like his arm was a vine and treeko doing the same to the other arm.

electabuzz and magmar where holding onto Ash's pants legs looking out for enemies (there really over protective of ash)

Fennikin was nuzzling his foot until it backed up and sneezes up a small ember then nuzzled Ash's leg again.

Bulbasaur nuzzled his other leg.

Froakie was hanging off Ash's back pack trying to act nice but still looked out to the trees for enemies.

tepig curled up in a ball and fell asleep on one of Ash's feet and bagon on the other and Lucario stood by ash.

Ash then looked over to lucario and smiled thinking of the memory's and training with lucario and so deep in thought he didn't notice the massive blush lucario had

Jen:"HOLY SHIT, THERE'S SO MANY!"

After 30 minutes of playing with his pokemon

Ash returned his pokemon and they walked into the movies

At the Movies

Ash:"what movie do you wanna see?"

Jen:"ether 'the lonely espeion' or 'the weeping odish'. What do you choose?"

Ash:"I don't care you choose."

They then went to 'the lonely espieon'

Half way through the movie it was a kissing scene and everyone in the theater was kissing

Ash looked around and saw everyone kissing

But suddenly ash felt hands on his face and was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Jen

Jen then pulled away when she needed air and whispered in Ash's ear:"that's only a sample of what you are getting tonight."

Ash's thoughts:"oh crap, this is the second time today!"

After the movie ash was pulled into the woods

Warning: lemon ahead

Suddenly ash was pushed against a tree while Jen was making out with him and adding some tongue

Jen then pulled away

Jen:"now lets get to the part I've been waiting for all day." She said full of lust and desire

She then took off her clothes and gave ash a look that he could tell meant 'take off your clothes and fuck me' then ash took off his clothes and Jen looked at Ash's cock in wonder

Jens thoughts:"DAMN HIS COCK IS HUGE!"

Jen then jerked him off and then put him in her mouth and went back in forth and what she couldn't fit in her mouth she jerked off

1 minute later

Ash came in her mouth

Jen then got on her hands and knees (doggy style)

Jen:"ASH, STICK YOUR COCK IN MY ASS AND AFTER THAT FUCK MY PUSSY!"

Ash did so

Ash then shoved his cock in her ass

Jen then screamed:" O SHIT IT FEELS LIKE YOUR PULLING MY ORGANS OUT!"

After three minutes

Ash came in her ass and stuck it in her pussy

After a minute ash came in that to

Ash:"shit I forgot to ask if you where protected."

Jen:"yes I was, you see, I went to the drug store and bought some pregnancy pills after NJ told me you where starting your adventure. I took a pill before I went in the room and saw you."

Lemon over

They got redressed and walked back to the police station to tell jens mom about the time they had

At the police station when they arrived

Officer jenny:"so how'd it go?"

Jen then told her about the time they had

Officer jenny whispered into Jens ear

Officer jenny:"did anything happen?"

Jen then whispered to her mother what happened

After about 20 minutes ash walked back to the pokemon center

NJ:"ash,if you want to start your journey off right we have to buy food, equipment, medicine, and us girls wanna go shopping and wanna bring you with us but we don't have enough time to do all that with such little time."

Ash:"I got an idea but we all will have to go to a room where no one can see."

They then walked into a spare room

Yellow:"so what now?"

Ash sits on the floor and meditates

1 minute later

Ash starts to glow and separate into 7 Ash's

The glow died down and all 7 Ash's stand up the original ash had a normal outfit on but the rest had numbers on there jackets so they don't get mixed up

All 7 Ash's at the same time:"now each one of me can do what we need to do."

Four Ash's including the original where pulled out of the pokemon center and into different shops

After shopping they went back to the pokemon center

At the pokemon center

Ash:"Two things, could you sign me up for the indigo league please?"

Joy:"sure ash."

Ash then handed her his pokedex

She then entered his pokedex and it said

Dexter (pokedex name from season one episode two when jenny looked at Ash's pokedex for his ID):"hello I am Dexter a pokedex programmed by professor oak for trainer Ash Jackson Ketchum jr."

Ash:"damn it I told him to just put In my middle names Initial!"

Yellow:"oh yeah, people used to call you Jackie and when they called your name both you and your dad walked up."

Leaf:"now I remember, you got so upset about that, so you yelled at everyone who did that. Oh hey yellow, remember the talent show when he went to pokemon tech, didn't he do the magic act and made his lucario split in half and put it back together."

Yellow:"yeah, oh and when he had a camp fire on the floor and made a blue line of light out of his hand and made the fire freeze in place."

Misty:"I was there, my favorite part was when he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a chain of handkerchiefs and at the end of the chain was his trapinch biting onto the last hanky."

Yellow:"the shocking part was him being at that school at age 5 and graduating at age 7 when at that school there was only two ways people can join that school and that was to be the smartest of the smart of the richest of the rich."

Joy:"HOLY SHIT!"

Misty:"what is it nurse joy?"

Nurse joy waved for the girls to come over

The girls where shocked at the list of pokemon ash had

When they looked back at ash his clones just came back from shopping and gave ash the things they bought with the golden credit cards since ash cloned himself all the things in his pockets where also copied

Ash took the things put them in his bag and his clones said:"it's a pleasure serving you original one."

The clones then fused back into ash and ash looked back to the girls and they had stupid looks on there faces

Ash then explained how he got all those pokemon and how he can do the things he can do

Then a mailman walked into the center and said

Mailman:"delivery for Ash Ketchum ."

Ash:"a delivery for me?"

Ash took the box and signed the paper that says that he received the package

Ash opened the package and picked up what was inside and it was 6 pokeballs

Ash opened them and saw three pokemon he never seen before

A shiny zourua, a shiny gibble, a shiny electrike, a shiny shinx, a shiny plusle, and a shiny minun.

Ash:"I've never seen these pokemon before."

After ash used his pokedex on them he returned them and put them on his pokeball belt (it's different then the one on the anime because this one looks like an ammo belt)

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or nintendo, but that would be cool**

Chap 2 of Ash's different journey around the world

Last time

Ash was reunited with some old friends and received a couple pokemon that he never seen before

Resume

Ash:"nurse joy, the other thing I need is to rent some rooms."

Nurse joy:"sure ash."

Ash:"how much money does it cost to rent some rooms?"

Nurse joy:"no ash, since you are a friend it's free, you are like family."

NJ:"remember when his dad had to stay at the range base for a few days and his mom had to go to the doctors but she said she would come back in a few hours but after she got to the doctors she walked back to the bullet train but it was out of order and she had to wait 5 days for it to be fixed so she left him here for a couple days but we had a family reunion so we took him with us and made friends with everyone so they will probably do the same and let him stay for fact I think our family photo had him in it because he was like family"she said as she went over to the pokemon center lobby's desk and pulled out a book

NJ:"here it is." She said as she shoved a photo of a lot of nurse joys and young nurse joys and ash was in the photo

Nurse joy:"so it's settled, I will email all the nurse joys in the region and sent them a copy of the picture, tell them your on a journey and tell them to let you all to stay for free since we consider you as part of the family."

Ash:"thanks so we need four rooms so each of us can have our own rooms."

They then walked to there rooms and ash decided to take a shower he then turned on the water

In yellows room (next to Ash's)

Yellow saw ash walk into his room and then she walked into hers

She then walked into her room

She then heard Ash turn his shower on and she got a dirty idea

She then opened her bag and pulled out a pill bottle of pregnancy pills her mom gave her before she left to get her pokemon and pokedex and ask ash to travel with him

She then walked into Ash's room

She then closed the door and locked it behind her and she walked quietly into the bathroom and silently stripped out of her clothes and quietly opened his shower curtain and then hugged him from behind

Ash:"WHAT THE HELL, YELLOW?" He said as he covered his crotch so she couldn't see his privates

Yellow then moved his hands and looked at his penis and she then grabbed it and played with it until it got hard and ash blushed as she stared at his long cock in wonder and shock

Ash:"what's with that look on your face, it's creeping me out."

Yellow:"I wanna do something I always wanted to do with you." She said as she got on her knees and licked the length of his cock from the base to the head

She then stopped and started kissing the head

1 minute later

She got tired of kissing it and started licking the head and then put as much as she can in her mouth and what she couldn't she jerked him off

1 minutes later

Ash came in her mouth

She then wrapped her arms and legs around him and he was holding her and the was she was wrapped around him he had to hold her up by putting his hands on her ass

She then reached for Ash's cock and put it at her pussy lips

She then released him a little so she will slide down on him and his cock was up in her pussy and she started to go up and down on him

She then moaned and yelled as ash bounced her up and down

After 3 minutes later

Ash came in her pussy

Yellow:"now lets really get cleaned up."

After the shower they got dressed and walked into the lobby of the pokemon center

They then went to the food court and got some food and ate

3 minutes later

The rest of the girls showed up and started eating

After they where done they where about to leave the pokemon center until 2 pokeballs fell through the ceiling and an ekens and koffing appeared and koffing used smoke screen

Then three silhouettes appeared through the smoke and they where a man with blue hair and a rose, a woman with long red hair that looks like one big strand of hair and curls up at the end, the last figure was a meowth slowly floated down in a meowth shaped balloon

(Insert annoying theme song ever here)

James:"hand over all your rare and valuable pokemon."

Nurse joy:"what are you talking about, this place only has sick and injured pokemon!"

Jessie:"well then, we'll just have to steal that hot guys pikachu and work our way up from there."

Ash:"I no you don't, pikachu hide in my backpack and don't come out until I say it's ok."

Pikachu then did as it was told

Ash then made throwing stars out of aura and threw them at the balloon

Ash then made an aura sword and used it to k.o. There pokemon

Ash then used his powers to make a thunderbolt but suddenly a whole bunch of pikachu show up out of nowhere and hopped on and around ash and where charging up a thunderbolt

Nurse joy:"those pikachu are from our backup generator!"

Then Ash's pikachu hopped out of his bag and joined the thunderbolt charging

Suddenly ash and the pikachu shot a thunderbolt so powerful that would make Zapdoes and zekrom shit themselves

Then the entire pokemon center was lite up from all that power they charged up and released

Suddenly the entire roof of the pokemon center was destroyed and team rocket was shot up to the sky

Jessie:"I don't know what it is about that guy but I think I fell in love with him." She said with hearts in her eyes while they where blasting off and disappeared into the sky with a twinkle of light

Ash then turned to the girls and they all had soot on them and there hair looked like when you rub a balloon on your hair

Suddenly everything metal was pulled against the walls because the electric charge magnetized the walls

Ash:"sorry, I got a little carried away, at least we held back or we could have destroyed everything within a miles radius."

Leaf:"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

Ash:"well, remember all those big areas that the trees where disintegrated and the ground was burned? That was me."

Officer jenny:"ASH, what happened here?"

Jen:"yeah, what happened ash?"

After some explaining

Both:"WHAT THE HELL!"

Officer jenny:"I guess there's nothing for us to do, so we'll set you up for a hotel until this is rebuilt."

They all then went to a hotel

Receptionist:"hello, what can I do for you sir?"

Ash:"we would like some rooms please, we had rooms at the pokemon center but there was an explosion so we need rooms

Receptionist:"ok let me see how many rooms we have left."

After about 30 seconds

Receptionist:"I'm so sorry sir but we only have two rooms available, one with four beds and one with a king sized bed, is that ok with you?"

Ash:"sure."

The girls played rock paper scissors to see who gets to share a bed with ash

Misty won

ash went to bed and after the girls including nurse joy got showers to wash the soot off of them they went to bed

Ash was lying in Bed and fighting sleep so he can do research on all the gyms

Ash:"misty, I just read they your sisters are the gym leaders now and preform water ballets and are called 'the sensational sisters' is that true?"

Misty:"yes." She said sadly

Ash:"come on I know you always wanted to be the gym leader but you know I don't like it when girls are sad, lets just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning, ok?"

Misty:"sure ash."

Ash then fell asleep and misty snuggled up to him and embraced him and was shocked when he embraced her back, she was so comfy in his embrace and was even more comfy when ash kissed her forehead in his sleep and said

Ash:"I love you misty, I love all my girls."

She was so happy he said that she kissed him and didnt stop because she fell asleep kissing him

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or nintendo, but that would be cool**

Last time

Ash defeated the wimpiest members of team rocket (Jessie James and meowth)

Resume

The next morning

Ash and misty woke up misty walked into the bathroom to change and ash changed in the bedroom and she changed first and thought of something perverted but she did it anyway

She looked through the crack in the door and saw ash in his boxers

Ash then put on his clothes and said

Ash:"misty, I'm going down to breakfast."

Misty:"ok I'm just choosing an outfit to wear today." she said strangely out of breath

Ash:" misty, are you ok, your breathing kinda hard."

Misty:"I'm fine, I'll meet you at breakfast." She said still out of breath

Ash:"ok, but if your not feeling good just say so and we'll stay here until you are better."

Misty:"aww your so sweet but I'm fine."

Ash:"ok." He said skeptical about her not being sick but left anyway

In the bathroom

Misty was actually masterbaiting and moaning

Misty:"oh ash,OH ash,OH ASH!"

She then came and cleaned herself up and walked down to get breakfast

When she got there

Ash:"are you sure your ok?"

Misty:"I'm fine." she lied

Ash:"Oh now I know why you where out of breath. You where probably crying about what we where talking about last night. How your sisters took over the gym." He said as he knew what she was doing because he read her mind

Misty:"yeah." She said trying to cover it up

They where walking to the entrance of viridian forest

?" WAIT ASH STOP!"

Ash:"Jen what's wrong?"

Jen:"nothing, my mom asked if you could train me so I can be the strongest cop I can be because she believes in you and told me to ask if I can join you on your journey?"

Ash:"sure!"

They then walked into viridian forest

Misty was all jittery and they made it halfway through viridian forest and night fell

Ash:"I'll make dinner for us all and I need you to look for fire wood if that's ok."

All the girls said in shock:"YOU CAN COOK!?"

Ash:"yeah, and pretty good if I say so myself, you see, after i was 7 every time my mom was short handed at her restaurant she had me help so she taught me how to cook."

All the girls:"ooohhhh."

The girls then went out to get fire wood ash set up a table he pulled out of his bag (I mean how can you fit a fucking bike in your bag in the game, so guess what, FUCK LOGIC!)

Ash then made a clone to make dinner so he can meditate and read the book he got from Arceus

He's at chapter 172 in the book (big book, and remember what I said, FUCK LOGIC, it's a good life lesson sometimes)

The chapter is called 'reviving fossils and evolving pokemon without trade'

After half an hour if reading and eating dinner, they go to sleep in the tents one of Ash's clones bought in viridian city

Around midnight ash was in his sleeping bag in his unzipped tent (it was hot outside)

Suddenly Ash's sleeping bag was lifted a little bit and it was Carried out of the tent and carried into the woods

Then ash woke up while being carried away and was carried to the biggest tree in the forest

(Remember ash can understand pokespeech)

Ash then got out of the sleeping bag and stood up

?:"welcome chosen one and aura god, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ash then looked over to the source of the voice and looked up into the tree and saw the biggest butterfree he ever seen

Queen butterfree :" let me introduce myself, I am queen of all the butterfree in the world. I have had my children retrieve you so I can ask you a question. A trainer came to viridian forest from kalos and released a pokemon and it is not native to this region, it said its name is scatterbug, and could you take care of her for us, we don't know how."

Ash:"sure, where is she?"

Suddenly something fell out of the tree and curled in a ball to protect itself while falling and bonked ash on the head and landed in Ash's arms and uncurled itself and nuzzled Ash's chest

Ash:"is this her?"

Queen butterfree:"yes, now that that's settled you can go back to be with your mates."

Ash then blushed and caught scaterbug and was guilded by a caterpie back to his camp

Ash then went back to sleep in his bag

Before he fell asleep he heard a faint ding of a pokemon come out of its pokeball but before ash could do anything sleep took over him

A minute later ash woke up feeling something strange

Ash opened his eyes and saw something very shocking

His lucario was kissing him

Ash then pushed her away

Ash:"what are you doing lucario?!"

Lucario:"I'm sorry master but I can't help myself but I need this! I can't hold it in anymore but I love you master! Is it wrong for a pokemon to fall in love with its master?! I read that book Arceus gave you and it says you can mate and marry anyone you want, but what you didn't get to read was the next page because they where stuck together, that page said you can also do so with pokemon !"

Ash then took the book and saw the page she was talking about

Ash:"your right!"

Suddenly Ash's pants where yanked off

Lucario:"master, imagine me as a thing called a pokemorph, that means I have the looks of a pokemon and the body of a human!"

Ash then did so and only him and lucario can see

Suddenly lucario had D-cup breasts and a pussy

Next thing ash knows is that she had his cock in her mouth (the fangs she had didnt hurt him because of his powers he is invincible and can only die of old age)

She then bobbed her head up and down and moaned and then she sucked and licked it

1 minute later

Ash came in her mouth

In the blink of an eye lucario was on top of ash and slammed her pussy down on his cock and screamed

Which woke up the rest of the girls

The girls got out of there tents and saw the shadow of lucario sitting on top of ash going up and down on his cock (there was a lantern on in the tent)

The girls then stood outside his tent for 10 minutes then lucario walked out and saw the girls and blushed and tried to make a run to her pokeball but was tackled by leaf and misty

Leaf:"did you just have sex with ash?!"

Lucario nodded embarrassed and happy at the same time

Misty:"that is just wrong, what made you think you can do that?!"

Lucario grabbed the book Arceus gave ash and opened it to a certain page and showed the girls

Misty:"it's blank, has he been pretending reading a book to a us!?"

Leaf:"no misty, look at the bottom of the front of the book, it says 'only an aura user can make the words visible, all you have to do is send aura to the book and the words will become visible to all'."

Lucarios paw then turned blue and she placed it on the cover if the book and with a flash if light words appeared on the pages

Lucario pointed at a certain part of the chapter that made all the girls eyes sparkle with happiness, it was the part of marrying and mating with as many women as he wants

Then lucario flipped the page and it said he can mate and marry pokemon as well

The girls then nodded

Leaf:" even if I was a pokemon I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of him ether anyway."

After lucario went back into her pokeball the girls went back to there tents

The next day they made it to a hill where they can see pewter city

Leaf:"finally we made it!"

Misty:"finally away from all those disgusting bugs!"

Yellow:"hey ash, are you excited to have your first gym battle?!"

Ash didn't answer but just stood there holding his head in pain but staying still

Misty:"ash, ASH, HELLO, EARTH TO ASH!"

Ash only whispered

Ash:"something around here is in great pain."

Ash then ran off in the direction of the pain he was feeling

When he got to the place he got really pissed off

Misty:"ASH, WHY THE HELL DID YO-!"

She was cut off by ash covering her mouth

Ash:"team rocket is here."

They where standing at the edge of a lake and by the edge of the other side of the lake there where 3 small boats with a huge net and they where surrounding 5 small pokemon

There was a shiny horsea, a shiny febass, a shiny magicarp, a shiny surskit, and a shiny wailmer

Only ash could understand what the pokemon where saying

One of the pokemon:"HELP, HELP, THEY ARE TRYING TO CATCH US AND SELL US! ANYONE OUT THERE PLEASE HELP!"

Ash was then officially pissed off

He then used his powers to walk on the water and walked up to the boats

Ash:"*clears throat to get attention*

They then turned around and one was scared shitless

Team rocket grunt 1:"HOLY SHIT, IT'S THAT KID I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT!"

Team rocket grunt 2:"if what you said was true, then he can withstand this?" He said as he pulled out a gun and shot multiple rounds of bullets at ash

Ash's hands where moving as fast as a bullet punch

After the grunt ran out of bullets he was also scared shitless when ash opened his hands and almost 50 bullets fell out of his hands

Team rocket grunt 3:"whatever, I bet he can't survive this!" He said as he pulled out a pokeball and threw it in the water and out came a gyrados that was towering over ash but ash didnt even flinch

Grunt 3:"use bite in that fool to tear him apart!"

NJ and Jen:"AAASSSHHH! HEY MISTY, YELLOW, LEAF WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! OUR BOYFRIEND IS GONNA BE KILLED! AREN'T YOU THE LEAST BIT SCARED!"

All three"nope he can handle it, just watch."

They then looked back at ash and the fight

Ash was then bitten by gyrados but before it could ash gained a metallic sheen and when gyrados bit him all you could hear was the sound of metal being hit and a shattering sound

Gyrados then winced in pain and suddenly it's teeth fell out

Ash then grabbed its tail and spun it around in circles and let go and it hit all three boats and they all where thrown on land and broke through about 10 trees

Ash then walked up to them

Ash:"tell your boss not to mess with me if he wants to keep all his bones unbroken and keep all his teeth. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!"

They then ran away with pee stains on there pants

Ash then walked up to the 5 pokemon

Ash:"are you ok?"

All five:"yes all mighty aura god, also we wish to join you so you can teach us everything you know and so you can train us to be the best of the best!"

Ash then caught them and after he explained to NJ and Jen on all of that

They where walking back to the path but ash stopped again and held his head in pain

And ran another direction and came across a trainer talking to two shiny but beaten , battered, and bleeding pokemon and yelling

?:"BOTH OF YOU ARE WEAK AND WORTHLESS! I THOUGHT SHINY POKEMON WHERE SPECIAL BUT YOU ARE A COUPLE OF WIMPS!"

He then dropped two pokeballs and stomped on them therefore releasing them and walked away leaving two pokemon so hurt they are on the verge of dying

Ash then ran to the pokemon and used heal pulse on them

One was a ryhorn a the other was a caterpie

Ash:"your safe now, that bad man can't hurt you anymore."

Ryhorn:"you are such a sweet soul, we can now tell why Arceus made you an aura god and his chosen one."

Caterpie:"I am still scared of that man, I'm afraid he will come back to hurt us again. Can we please come with you?" While giving him puppy dog eyes

Ash:"aww, how can I say no to that face."

Ash then caught them and walked back to the others and explained what happened

They then walked into pewter city and ash got an idea

Ash:"girls I'll meet you at the pokemon center later, I need to go shopping."

All the girls:"sure ashy."

Ash:" I always hated that nickname."

All the girls went to the pokemon center

Ash then released magmar, electibuzz, syther, and his male ralts

Ash:"which one of you wants to evolve?"

All of them raised their hands

Ash:"ok let's go to the market and buy some evolutionary items." He said as they walked to the market

Ash then walked up to a stall with evolutionary items

And ash bought a metal coat and a magmarizer and a electrizer (or what ever its called) and the shop keeper gave him a box with 3 water stones, 3 fire stones, 3 leaf stones, 3 shiny stones, 3 dusk stones, 3 moonstones, 3 sunstones, 3 thunder stones, 3 deep sea scales, 3 deep sea teeth, 3 dragon scales, 3 protectors, 3 razor claws, a dome fossil, a root fossil, a skull fossil, a helix fossil, a old amber, a claw fossil, a armor fossil, a cover fossil, a plume fossil, a jaw fossil, and a sail fossil and all the gems (example:lightning gem, fire gem, and dazzling gem)

(I will have ash use the dazzling gem to evolve his eevee into a sylvion by accident. And ash will go to the place where they revive the fossils)

Ash:"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH,I didn't ask for all this!"

Shopkeeper:"I know but professor oak said that he had a feeling that you would buy a magmarizer and electrizer (or whatever the hell it is) so he sent his assistant to give me this stuff to give to you, and I was about to come looking for you because professor oaks assistant also gave me a picture of you so I know who you are and what you look like so have a nice day."

Ash took the stuff and walked to the pokemon center

In the pokemon center

Ash walked into the center and saw something that set him off like a bomb

Some douch bag was trying to flirt with Ash's girls (its Brock and he Is the most annoying fuckin person ever to be on the show, how he stops everything just to flirt with a girl, so I'm not putting him in the fanfic)

Ash then pulled a mallet out of nowhere somehow and its not made out of aura (it's like how misty pulled a mallet out of nowhere when ash did something wrong or when he showed interest in a girl lol)

He used the mallet and hit his head hard but not hard enough to kill him but to knock him out

Ash then let out one of the mans pokemon to tell ash where he lives

At the pewter gym

Ash:"he lives here, let me guess, he's the gymleader."

The pokemon only nodded yes

Ash then pulled the knocked out man by the ear inside

11 year old boy:"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR BROTHER YOU BIG BULLY!?"

Ash:"he tried to flirt with my girlfriends."

11 year old girl:"yup, that's Brock for ya."

Ash then walks out of the gym and back to the pokemon center

In the pokemon center

All his girls:"thanks for the help ash." They said as they kissed him on the cheek one by one and ash got jealous looks by guys

Ash then walked up to nurse joy

Nurse joy:"hello ash, my sister sent me a photo of you and since you are like part of the family you may stay for free as long as you like."

Ash:"thank you nurse joy, nurse joy can we get some rooms please?"

Nurse joy checked the computer

Nurse joy:"I'm sorry but we only have two rooms, one has five beds and the other has a king sized bed, is that ok?"

Ash:"sure."

The girls then played Rock Paper Scissors to see who sleeps with ash

Leaf won

They went to bed... But leaf had other ideas

When ash was half asleep leaf crawled on top of him

Leaf:"ash, you gave all the other girls except me and misty a turn at you but now it's mine." She said as she reached into his pants and played with his penis until it got hard

Leafs thoughts:"DAMN, the others where right, it is huge!"

Leaf then pulled his pants off and then pulls her skirt and panties off and then takes off her top and bra releasing her D-cup breasts and she then got into the 69 position and ash started to lick her and stick his tongue in her

After 2 minutes of pleasure

Ash came and that set leafs orgasm off and she came in his mouth

Leaf got off of him and put her pussy on his cock and kissed him to muffle the screams and she did so and stayed still until she could get used to the size and stayed like that for 2 minutes

Leaf:"ok ash you can move now."

Ash then put his hands around her waist and pulled her up and down and he was moving so fast that he had to thrust into her himself instead of pulling her up and down

Leaf:"well it seems someone is eager to do this."

Ash started moving so fast that it was like a blur

Ash then stopped because he came in her and she collapsed on him passed out

ash then cleaned her up with a wet washrag and put her clothes back on her and he fell asleep next to her

The next morning

Ash woke up and looked over to leaf who was still asleep so he kissed her forehead and got dressed and walked out back to train

In the training yard

Ash released his syther, electibuzz, magmar, eevee, and his male ralts

Ash:"you sure you wanna go through with this, after you evolve you can't change back."

They all nodded

Electibuzz:"if it means i can protect you better then yes i will!"

Magmar:"me to."

Ralts and Eevee at the same time:"as long as we are stronger, then we'll do it!"

Syther:"me to."

Ash then put a metal coat, a magmarizer, a eletirizer, and a shiny stone and placed them on the ground

Magmar then walked up to the magmarizer and touched it and electibuzz did the same to the electrizer his male ralts touched the shiny stone and his syther touched the metal coat

All four then glowed a bright white that made the entire area feel like gravity was pushing everyone to the floor

When the light died down

Standing in the pokemons place where a magmorter a electivier, a gallade, and a sizor

All four then roared and woke up everyone in town

Ash then returned his pokemon and looked over to eevee

Ash then placed the box full of evolution stones, fossils, and gems on the ground

Ash:" go on eevee, I won't tell you what to evolve into, it's your choice."

Eevee:"thank you, but I feel strange, I keep hearing a voice in my head that says to touch the dazzling gem."

Ash:"That's weird, I don't think you can evolve with that but go ahead and try."

Eevee then touched the dazzling gem and glowed a white light and its ears grew longer its tail changed shape, it grew in size, and for a strange reason ribbons and bows where on its ears and the ribbons flowed with the wind

After the glow died down there stood a white, pink, and yellow pokemon with blue eyes (it's a sylveon)

Ash used his pokedex on the pokemon and it said it is a sylveon (Ash's pokedex is the national pokedex)

Sylveon:"Master, can I stay out of my pokeball from now on it will be fun to walk with you and if I can could you carry me sometime."

Ash:"sure."

Ash then picked up sylveon

Ash walked into the pokemon center with sylveon in his arms and got shocked and weird looks from male trainers and 'awws' from the female trainers and was surrounded by female trainers and they all took pictures of sylveon and ash together and gave ash there numbers

Ash then walked to breakfast and got himself food and sylveon some food

Ash got himself some cereal and sylveon some oatmeal

Ash got a spoon and decided to be very nice to sylveon because she is special so he fed sylveon by hand so he used the spoon to get a little bit of oatmeal on the spoon and gave her a little bit so she can taste it and see if she wants more

Sylveon:"this is good!"

Ash then started feeding sylveon the rest of it

The girls then came in and saw ash feeding a pokemon

Leaf whispered:"he will be a great father someday."

The rest of the girls:"yeah, your right, he will." They said with sparkles in there eyes imagining having children with ash

They then walk over to ash

Leaf:"hey ash, what's that pokemon?"

Leaf then pointed her pokedex at sylveon

Leafs pokedex:"unknown pokemon, please contact professor oak."

Ash:"it's called a sylveon, it's from the kalos region and its a new pokemon type called fairy types."

Leaf:"how do you know all that! Does your pokedex actually work on that pokemon?"

Ash:"I was keeping this a secret from you but my pokedex isn't normal. You see all my pokemon aren't all from one region but they are from all around the world. So professor oak gave me the national pokedex."

After explaining and the shock ash finished feeding sylveon he picked her up and then they went to the gym

Ash and the girls then entered the gym

Ash:"hello, my name is ash Ketchum and I'm here for a gym battle."

Then the lights turned on and on the other side of the field was the man who was trying to flirt with Ash's girls

Brock then looked over to the seats and said to a 11 year old boy and asked

Brock:"is this the guy who knocked me out?"

The boy only nodded

Brock looked back at ash with a angry look on his face

Brock:" you got some balls to show your face around here."

Leaf:"*giggle* he's got some balls alright. In fact I saw them last night."

The other girls then giggled

Brock:"YOU SLEPT WITH ALL THOES GIRLS! DAMN, I need some lessons on picking up chicks from you!"

Ash:"I don't think so, I can already tell you are some kind of pervert so , no, lets just have a gym battle!"

Brock:"fine."

Referee:"this is an official battle between the gym leader Brock slate and the challenger Ash Ketchum , no one can substitute but moves like battonpass, roar, dragon tail, and other moves that return pokemon are legal, there is no time limit, and this is a 2 on 2 battle, trainers call out your pokemon!"

Brock:"let's end this quickly, GO GEODUDE!"

Then a rock pokemon appeared out of a pokeball that Brock threw

Ash:"your kidding me right? *sigh* to think I thought you would be a challenge. GO MAGMORTOR!"

Suddenly a giant fire type pokemon appeared

Ash:"lets end this quick, magmortor, use rock smash."

Then magmortors arm started to glow a brownish red color and slammed its arm down on geodude and the attack stirred up dust

When the dust faded everyone was shocked at the outcome

Magmortors arm was on geodudes head and made a crack on it and it slowly grew longer and longer until ash finally said

Ash:"ok, you can stop, I think that's enough."

Magmorter then stopped and geodude then fell over with swirls In its eyes

Referee:"g-g-geodude I-is u-unable t-to b-battle magmorter wins." He said shocked

Referee:"gymleader please send out your final pokemon."

Brock:"ONIX COME ON OUT AND USE ROAR!"

Suddenly Brock threw a pokeball out and a giant rock snake appeared

It then roared and sent magmorter back to its pokeball and ash had to choose another pokemon

Ash:"GO GALLADE!"

Ash:"use psycho cut."

Gallade's arm sword (or whatever it is) then turned pink and gallade ran at full speed and only visible to the incredibly well trained eye and knocked onix out on contact

Referee:"onix is unable to battle, the challenger wins, now gymleader please give the challenger a badge."

After ash got the badge they went to the pokemon center and went to there rooms and went to sleep (leaf didnt try anything)

After everyone was asleep ash walked out back (not in pjs)

Ash then meditated all night and didnt sleep at all

But unknown to ash something big will happen the next day

The next morning

All the girls where looking for ash

Suddenly a boy burst through the back door and yelled

Boy:"there is something awesome happening out back, you all need to see this!"

Everyone went outside and saw something they will not soon forget

It was ash floating up 15 feet off the ground still meditating and was surrounded by a rainbow colored flame around him and many small orbs of light that are different colors (that represents pokemon types)

Suddenly the orbs multiplied until the flame ash was surrounded by was covered with the orbs that where moving so fast that you couldn't see ash anymore

Suddenly the orbs stopped and in its place was a pearl colored shell and it floated to the ground and someone walked up to it and touched it and jumped back molding his hand that he used to touch it

Boy who touched it:"DAMN, THAT BURNS, this makes no cense, it's now ice cold!"

Suddenly misty sent out her starmie

Misty:"starmie use water gun to cool that thing down !"

It did so and then the pearl colored orb became clear enough to see someone inside and sitting criss cross and not moving but the eyes and hair where rainbow colored

Suddenly a crack formed in it and the crack got bigger and bigger until a flash of rainbow was coming out of the crack and suddenly it cracked open and there stood a human

The light faded and there stood something never seen before

A human that looked like a-

To be continued

Haha cliffhanger I'll post next chap soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or nintendo, but that would be cool**

Chapter 4 Ash's different journy around the world

Authors note: misty and her sisters are quintuplets and Giselle is the principals daughter so ash knows her

Last time

Ash was meditating all night long and something happened to ash

Resume

After the pearl colored orb holding ash broke and a human shape thing came out

Leaf:"ash are you ok? Ash? ASH!"

?"yeah I'm ok, why, what happened. Is everyone ok?"

Ash then walked out of the dust from when the pearl shell thing broke

Ash walked out of the remains

Ash was 1 foot taller, had glowing rainbow color hair, his eyes where a bright blue, his muscles where 2x the side of what they where, his clothes where the same and strangely grew along with him, his hair was longer, and on his jacket were the three Kanto starters fully evolved forms where instead there was pictures of the mega evolved ones including the two charizard mega evolutions and on the front left part of his chest was the mega evolution symbol, and on his shoulders there where spikes.

Suddenly there was a tiny flash of light in the sky

Ash then looked up in the sky and a note fell in his hands and the note was blank to a normal person but to an aura user ash could read it

Note:"do you remember that note that was in the box your mom gave you before you left and that note told about mega evolutions?

Well when I made you, I made it possible for you to mega evolve as well. That is what that ring I told you was a surprise was. It had a megastone in it where you can mega evolve. Enjoy!"

With love,

from your guardian angle

Arceus

Ash then remembered what the note that was in the box said to reverse mega evolution

All he had to do was touch his keystone on his gauntlet and he turned back to normal

Ash then told everyone what the note said and how he could read it

Unknown to ash or anyone a man was hiding in the bushes with a camera streaming live to the pokemon ranger base in hoenn

The man then whispered into the microphone

?:"strangely this boy is the power source that has been off the charts. What should I do with him?"

A man talking through the camera said:"I don't know maybe you should get the kid and tell him to tell us where he is fro-" but the man was silenced by yelling on the man in hidings side and almost made them shit themselves

Back with ash

Leaf:"ASHTON JACKSON KETCHUM JR. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I KNOW YOUR AN AURA GOD AND ALL BUT THAT LOOKED DANGEROUS AND OTHER THEN THAT WHOLE THING! YOU WORRIED US SICK LOOKING FOR YOU UNTIL WE WHERE TOLD TO COME OUTSIDE TO SEE SOMETHING! YOU ALSO HAD ME WORRIED SICK WHEN I WOKE UP IN BED AND YOU WEREN'T IN BED WITH ME! YOU REALLY SCARED THE SHI-" she was saying until she was quieted by a kiss

Leaf:"that's a really nice way of telling my to shut up." She said blushing

Back with the man in hiding

Man on other end of the camera:"d-did she just call him Ash Jackson Ketchum Jr.?!"

Man In hiding:"y-yeah, I-I think we should maybe call Jackie and show him the video."

The man in hoenn:"yeah I think so to."

Ash then remembered something important and said

Ash:"OH SHIT, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME NOW!"

Yellow:"who?"

Ash:"I promised my mom I'd call her and I forgot to in veridean city!"

Leaf and yellow cringed at the thought of Ash's mom angry

Misty, NJ, and Jen at the same time:"what's wrong with him and calling his mom?"

Yellow:"you'll see in 3...2...1...now!"

As if on cue you heard a woman yelling

Delia:"ASH JACKSON KETCHUM JR.!YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! YOU SAID YOU WOULD CALL ME IN EVERY NEW TOWN AND YOU ARE JUST CALLING NOW!"

Ash:"mom, the phone lines where down! How could I call you!"

Delia then calmed down

Delia:"ok ash, just don't do that again. Ash did you get the badge yet?"

Ash then showed her the boulder badge

Delia:"that's great news! So ash, your going to cerulean city for your next gym. You ready to see misty and her sisters?" She said teasingly

Ash:"actually, misty is right here."

Misty then walked up to the camera

Misty:"hi mrs. Ketchum, how are you?"

Delia:"hi misty, I'm fine and you misty have gotten even prettier then ever, I hope ash is behaving himself." She said teasingly making both ash and misty blush

Ash:"I'm also traveling with some old friends."

Then yellow and leaf appeared by Ash's sides pushing misty out of the way while Jen and NJ had put there heads on his shoulders and misty hopped on his back to get back in the picture

After Delia's teasing she hung up

Misty:" I better call my sisters to tell them that I'm coming back with you. Also when you walk in the gym they will probably tackle you and kiss your cheeks because they where head over heels for you so be careful around them."

Ash:"ok." Ash said with a soft voice while a little nervous

NJ:"don't be scared they won't try anything."

Jen:"yeah."

Misty:"I'm not to sure about that, my sisters where fully in love with him and never stopped loving him so they will probably try to sleep with him, so he needs to keep his guard up. Now I'm going to call them and tell them."

She then walked to the phones and a minute later you could hear squeals coming from the phones

After misty was done on the phone they started to walk to route 3

After a couple hours night fell and they could see mt. moon but the girls where to tired to walk anymore so they set up camp

After dinner they went to sleep but ash was still up grooming his sylvion to keep it happy and pretty

But misty walked into the tent

Misty:"um ash, I can't sleep, can I sleep in your tent with you?"

Ash:"sure." He said as he opened his sleeping bag for her to crawl in

After she got in she snuggled up to ash and was watching him groom his sylveon

Misty's thoughts:"who knew that the little boy me and my sisters fell for would turn into this big strong young man who is brave and almost legendary yet still kept his love and compassionate side of himself. It just makes me fall for him even more. I don't care if I'm not his only girlfriend, sharing him is better than not having him at all."

Ash:"ok sylvion, time for bed sweety." He said as he kissed sylveons forehead

Sylveon then fell asleep in his arms

Misty:"aww your so sweet, I can't believe under all those muscles and emotions you hide your soft and compassionate side. Why do you hide it?"

Ash:"I don't want people to think I'm soft or have a weakness."

Misty:" aww it's ok ashy, now, show me your soft and companionate side of you and come over here and snuggle with me." She said sweetly

After they snuggled together they fell asleep

The next morning

They all woke up and after breakfast they went to a cave on mount moon and saw a man being attacked by zubat

Ash:"electrike, thunderbolt those zubat but don't hit the man." He said as he pulled out a pokeball and released his electrike

Electrike then did as it was told and used thunderbolt on the zubat and didn't hit the man

All the zubat then fell on the ground ko'd

Ash kept his electrike out for a while

Ash then ran to the man and helped him up

?"thank you sir, thank you!"

Ash:"your welcome."

Siemore:"my name is professor siemore and I am researching this cave and the zubat attacked me because they thought that I was the one who messed with there home, but I didn't, team rocket did it."

As soon as the name 'team rocket' came out of his mouth ash started to growl and his eyes started to glow

Suddenly ash ran to the cave and yelled

Ash:"pokemon of the cave, my name is ash Ketchum, chosen one and aura god. Where are the people who disturbed your homes."

All the pokemon then cheered and pointed in the direction of the intruders

Ash:"thank you."

He then ran off to where they where pointing

Ash then went deeper into the mountain

Ash then saw a man a woman and a pokemon

They then turn around and got scared but did there annoying motto anyway

(If you haven't figured it out yet its Jessie James and meowth)

(Insert most annoying motto ever here)

James:"YOU CAN'T STOP US THIS TIME TWEERP!"

James then pulled out a gun and shot many rounds at ash

After the gun ran out of bullets James was shocked when ash stood there unhurt and opened his hands and dropped every single bullet James shot at him

James then pulled out a pokeball and released his koffing

James:"KOFFING USE SLUDGE BOMB ON THAT FREAK!"

Koffing then shot a purple ball in its mouth and shot it at ash

Before it hit ash, ash gained a metallic shine and the poison just went down him like water goes down a metal wall

Ash:"*evil like laugh* you think you can kill an aura god just like that? you will have to try harder than that."

Meowth:"AURA GOD, HOLY SHIT!"

Meowth then bowed to ash

Meowth:"I'm so sorry for the great interference I and my colleagues have been to you on your journey and I wish to join you on your journey because I don't want to face the wrath you will show upon all evil in the world in the future." He begged

Ash:"sure, I forgive all the innocent people because I can see into hearts and minds and I can tell you are sincere, but you two need to try to forgive with all your might or I'll blast you off. You have 10 seconds starting...now."

After apologizing a lot and ash looking into there hearts and minds all in 10 seconds

Ash:"ok I have made my decision."

He then gained a fireball like thing in his hand and threw it at James and caught his pants on fire

Ash:"james, your a lier." He said as he was charging up a thunderbolt and then hit James and sent him going through the wall and into the sky and disappeared in a sparkle of light

Ash:"Jessie, you are free to go. So don't waist it or I won't give you another chance next time."

Jessie then hugged him

Jessie:"thanks, I hope to see you again, but not this way." She said as she left

Ash then caught meowth and let him ride on his shoulder

Ash was about to go to the others and tell them what happened but he was lifted off the ground by clefairy and geodude

Ash was then carried into a hidden part of the cave

?:"hello aura god it is a pleasure to meet you. I am king cleffable. I told my fellow pokemon of the mountain to bring you here to thank you for saving the moonstone and the mountain, you see, if the moon stone was removed the mountain will be destroyed and we would have no homes. So as a thanks, we give you our special offspring."

Then a shiny cleffa a shiny geodude, a shiny zubat, and a shiny sandshrew

Ash then caught them

King clefable:"we will also give you a pokemon that is from jhoto, it's mother flew her and layed the egg but was caught before the egg hatched."

Suddenly a shiny skarmory appeared and ash caught it

Ash was about to leave but the ground started to shake and a giant onix made out of moonstone appeared

Onix:"I wish to come with you to train and become stronger."

Ash then caught that and before he moved he heard a small and sweet voice

?:"before you go can you please listen to my new song, everyone else falls asleep when I play and it gets boring."

Ash:"sure." He said not seeing the pokemon talking

Suddenly a pokemon that looked like a pink balloon hopped on a stone and started to sing

After it stopped singing it saw everyone asleep and it was about to puff up to show it is angry but didn't due to hearing happy clapping

Ash was the only one still awake and stood up to give a standing ovation (ash didnt fall asleep because he can withstand any pokemon attack including ones that do no damage)

?:"thank you, also I forgot to introduce myself, my name is jigglypuff, and I am shiny. Would you mind if I come with you? Because all the pokemon here are lazy bums, they just fall asleep when I play, if I come with you, I'll have a audience to play for."

Ash:"sure."

Ash then caught jigglypuff and walked back to the others

After ash explained everything to them they went back into the cave to find the exit

Half way through the mountain

Ash was walking in front of everyone

Suddenly ash heard a voice in his head that guided him to a room with drawings on the walls

Ash:"I think these are instructions to something, let me see if there are hidden words on the walls."

Ash then sent aura to his hand and placed it on the wall

Suddenly the drawings on the wall shined and words in a language only ash could read appeared

Words on the wall:"pass all the trials with no rest.

Then when your done go to the chamber and receive the chest.

The chest only opens to a aura god which it says on its crest.

Inside of it is the key to the angels nest.

In the nest there is a sacred power.

And it will show you to the ancient tower.

Inside the tower is a ancient book.

In the book is eternal knowledge, so if you dare you may take a look."

Ash then told the others what it said

Suddenly a wall lifted up and showed an ancient door with a golden handprint on it

Ash:"girls, go to cerulean city and tell mistys sisters I will be there in a couple hours or maybe a day because this seems important."

Yellow:"ok ashy, bye."

The girls each then gave him a kiss and left him at the ancient door

Ash then used the hand with the gauntlet and placed it to match the gold handprint on the door

The door then shined gold and disappeared

Ash then walked through the door and entered a room and in the room there was a circle with words in the same language the other writing was in

The writing in the circle and ash read them out loud:"stay in the ring, fight pokemon, don't lose."

Suddenly a ursaring, pangrove, machamp, blazikin, dragonite, and a conkelder appeared

Ash then walked into the circle and got into fighting stance

(Next part would be cooler using your imagination and play the song called 'the final countdown')

Blazikin then charged up a blaze kick and a fire punch and charged at ash

Ash then got into defensive stance

Blazikin then used blaze kick and fire punch powered by close combat

But as it was about to kick ash but ash grabbed its leg and spin it around like the gyrados in a earlier chapter

Ash spun blazikin around hitting all the other pokemon that where closing in on him and pushed them back a little bit

Ash then jumped up to the ceiling while still holding on to blazikin

As soon as ash was high enough he used seismic toss and had blazikin crash into pangrove

They both had swirls in there eyes and ash grabbed them and picked them both up and threw them at ursaring knocking ursaring out and ash picked all three of them and threw them out of the ring therefor disqualifying all three of them from the fight

Then it was just him machamp and conkelder

Conkelder then ran at ash swinging its concrete slab things at ash

Ash then grabbed the concrete slab thing and pulled it out of its hands and started to hit conkelder with it and 2 minutes of sparing later ash landed one final hit and knocked conkelder out cold and then threw him out of the ring

Then it was just ash and machamp

Machamp charged at ash with fists ready to hit ash but when it charged at ash, ash disappeared and next thing machamp knows is that he was in a choke hold from ash

After a while of the chokehold and not letting machamp breath

Machamp was knocked out and thrown out of the ring

Suddenly a door on the other side of the field opened and on the top of the door words lit up and said

"Congratulations, you passed the 2nd challenge. The next challenge it the last and most difficult one"

Back with the girls

They just made it to cerulean city and where outside the gym and they opened the doors and where greeted by three girls

These girls are mistys sisters lily, daisy, and violet

All three of mistys sisters saw misty and then stuck there heads out the door as they looked around looking for someone

Daisy:"hey misty, where's ash?"

Lily:"yeah, like, you said he was, like, coming with you."

Violet:"like, we wanna see how much he changed and we wanna see how he's doing."

Leaf:"he's fine, he just had something to do before he came here, also he has changed a lot and in a good way."

Mistys sisters seemed a little sad about not seeing ash yet

Back with ash

Ash is at the last trial and that is to use aura to light up orbs in the room and move the mirrors till the line of light hit a door in the room to open it

After ash got the door open he walked through the door and it led to the top of the mountain and there was a huge building with stone pillars and in front of the door there was a giant chest that was locked with no keyhole

Ash saw another gold handprint and did the same thing he did to the first door

Then the chest opened and a golden key floated out and was surrounded by a golden glow around it and landed in Ash's hands

Ash then walked up to the building and next to the door there was a keyhole

Ash then put the key inside and the door slowly opened

Ash then walked into the building and saw that the walls where made out of gold and the celing was made out of a reflective mirror like stone on it and there was a marble angle statue with yet another handprint on it in the middle of the room

Unknown to ash the man with the camera that streams to the pokemon ranger base in hoenn was following him and videotaping everything

Ash then put the hand with the gauntlet on the handprint and the angle statues eyes started to glow gold and everything in the room started to float including ash and the man with the camera that was secretly following ash with the camera

Suddenly everything that was floating disappeared when they touched the mirror ceiling

Ash then got absorbed by the mirror soon followed by the man with the camera

All they could see was darkness

But a few seconds later there was a flash of light and they where at the bottom of a tower on a cloud

Ash then walks into the tower followed by the man with the camera still in hiding

After a few floors ash gets to the top

?:"welcome aura god and chosen one."

Ash:"excuse me but who and where are you?"

Suddenly a small pink light appeared and dissipated as fast as it came

?:"hello my name is mew and I am a legendary pokemon, and this is what you want I presume."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and there was a book

Ash then grabbed the book and opened it and the words of the book floated out it and spun around ash and went into his eyes and ash learned everything that has, is, can, and will happen

Ash:"ok, so the guy with the camera who is hiding right now, so his name is murph, he's a pokemon ranger and his camera is streaming to the pokemon ranger base in hoenn."

The man came out and expained why he was following ash

Ash:"ok let's go back to the entrance of mount moon."

Mew:"I'll teleport you both to cerulean city."

Ash and murph where teleported to the outskirts of cerulean city

After they separated ash walked to the gym and knew the man started to follow him again in hiding but decided to let the man have his fun

Ash knocked on the door and heard misty yell

Misty:"it's open!"

Ash walked in

Yellow:"there you are, how'd it go?"

Ash:"I finished the trials and got the treasure."

NJ:"well good."

Jen:"what was the treasure again?"

Ash:"eternal knowledge."

Then lily, daisy, and violet walked in the room

Lily:"who is this?"

Daisy:"another challenger, if he is he's the handsomest one I've ever seen."

Ash:"you seriously forgot your old friend? I thought I told misty to tell you?"

All three of mistys sisters in union:"ASH?!"

Ash:"yup."

Suddenly ash was tackled to the ground and was kissed on the cheeks and when ash was able to get up he stood up

Ash:"seems like somebody missed me."

All three girls blushed

Ash:"I would like to have a gym battle and stay and chat but I am afraid you may be busy."

Lily:"yeah we are but could you help us?"

Ash:"sure, what's first?"

The girls didn't answer but went outside and guided them to the beach passed the nugget bridge

There was a giant wailord on the beach

Violet:"we are here to help save this beached wailord."

Ash:"oh that's an easy fix, watch me."

Ash then walked up to the wailord and there where four machamp trying to lift it but failing

Ash then gave then a look that meant 'step back'

The four machamp stepped back

Ash then took off his pokeball belt, jacket and shirt off and got heart eyed looks from girls

Ash then walked up to wailord and picked it up with one hand and walked to the water and actually walked on the water shocking everyone

Ash then walked 300 feet into the water and put wailord down and let it swim away

Ash then walked back to the shore

After ash explained everything to everyone who saw how he did it they went back to the gym

When they got to the gym they walked in and mistys sisters screamed

Lily:"SHIT, WE FORGOT TO CAST OUT FOR THAT MALE LEAD IN OUR WATER BALLET AND HELP TO FIGURE OUT THIS NEXT PART!"

Violet:"YOUR RIGHT, WE DID FORGET! WHERE ARE WE GONNA FIND A PERSON TO FIT THAT MALE LEAD NOW AND WE NEED SOMETHING SPECTACULAR, SOMETHING LIKE NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN AND CAN NEVER DO AGAIN!"

Daisy:"WAIT, WE ONLY HAVE ONE OPTION LEFT!"

She then turned to ash

Daisy:"ash, you said you have many unbelievable powers and any that anyone can think of? If I remember correctly. Please ash, we need your help, please. We need your help!"

Ash:"sure. If it will help you then fine besides I owe you."

After planning of the water ballet they get to work

Hours later they where done

The show is called 'The Sailor Aura God and the Four beautiful mermaids' (I'm sorry it's hard to think of a name for it)

After ash had to call his mom and told her he made it to cerulean city he had to get into a costume and misty was in the show with her sisters and they wore mermaid costumes

People then gathered in the crowd not knowing what it is about

Then ash misty and her sisters came out onto the stage and told the crowd that all the affects ash will do are real

Then misty and her sister dive in the water and 10 seconds later the pool rises to where you can see everything inside and there was coral, water pokemon, tiny caves in the coral, and four giant clams

Then the clams slowly open up and the girls hurry up and hide there free breathers and laid down on the clams and when you could see them in the clams they stretched and acted like they just woke up

Suddenly all the water pokemon where spooked and swam away

Suddenly some sharpeedo and carvanna swam out of nowhere and surrounded misty and her sisters and then ash was up on the stage next to the pool and looked down in the pool and saw his que and took his shirt off and jumped into the water and looked at the girls and was acting like he didn't know which one to save

Suddenly he snapped his fingers and started to glow

After the 'oooooos' and 'aaaaaahhhhs'

Ash then split into four Ash's he went to the mermaids (misty and her sisters) and saved them he/they swam up to the stage and held the girls in his/there arms the mermaids then wrapped there arms around the Ash's necks and pulled them into a kiss

After the applause from the crowd each Ash's legs glowed gold and turned into a fishtail the Ash's fell into the pools and swam with the mermaids and went to each clam and they started to kiss again while the clams slowly closed signaling that it was the end

Ash and the girls then got out of the water and got on stage

Daisy:"that was about how a aura god sacrificed his own legs for his true loves."

After everyone left ash went backstage and changed back into his normal clothes and unknown to him mistys sister had got a very dirty idea on what to do with ash

Daisy then walked up to ash

Daisy:"hey ash?"

Ash:"yeah?"

Daisy:"would you please come back here tonight around 7:00 which is after closing we wanna give you something as a thanks and come alone also the key is under the mat."

Ash:"ok."

Around 7:00 ash walks into the gym and unlocks the door with the key under the mat

Ash:"girls where are you?"

Violet:"we're over here ash."

Ash then walks into a room and finds out its a bedroom and the girls are laying on the bed in very revealing 2 piece bikinis

Ash:"let me guess, you wanna sleep with me as a surprise, nice try but misty told me you may try something like this but Oh well I'll do it."

He then walked up to the bed and daisy grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss and daisy stuck her tongue in his mouth tongue wrestling with him

While him and daisy where making out violet unzipped his pants and pulled them off and then just stared at the bulge he had in his underwear that kept getting bigger and bigger until violet grabbed his waistband and slowly pulled down his underwear getting her womanhood more and more wet until all of his cock was out of his underwear and violet hand gestured for the others to come

After staring at his cock lily pushes him down on there bed takes off her bikini bottom slowly and lily sits down on his mouth to where her pussy is on his mouth and ash darts his tongue into her and moves his tongue in her

While ash was doing that daisy was licking the head of Ash's cock and violet was playing with his balls

After a while lily came in his mouth and after a while ash came in daisy's mouth and next thing ash knows it that violet was bouncing on his cock lily was kissing him and daisy took his hand and puts it in her bikini bottom and ash starts fingering her as her hips grind against his fingers

After 3 minutes

Violet:" OH ASH, I'M CCUUUUMMMIIINNNGGG!"

Suddenly violet came all over his cock and set Ash's orgasm off and he came in her pussy and violet hops off ash and laid down on the bed lying still to catch her breath and also making a puddle of juices on the bed

Then ash finds out his cock is now inside lily's pussy and he was thrusting in and out of her and she was screaming in pleasure and daisy had her pussy in his mouth

After 3 minutes ash came in lily and she fell on the bed making a puddle on the bed and then daisy pulled ash onto his knees while still on the bed and daisy had her ass to where he could see her pussy and asshole where showing and she shook her ass back and forth till ash couldn't take it anymore and shoved his face between her butt cheeks and started to lick her pussy and asshole and hearing her screams of pleasure was like music to his ears ash put his hands on her ass and pushed them together and his cock was between her butt cheeks and glided his cock on her ass

After 2 minutes ash got tired of doing that so he shoved his cock in her pussy and after 3 minutes he came in her and she passed out on the bed and made a puddle of hers and Ash's juices

Ash then got dressed and walked to the pokemon center and asked where him and the girls where staying

Ash then walked into his room and misty was sitting on the bed asleep

Ash then got in bed a cuddled with the sleeping misty and he accidentally woke her up

Misty:"hey ash, if you want and have enough energy, maybe we can have a little fun."

Ash:"sure."

Then misty slowly and sexily took off her clothes and reached into Ash's pants and pulled out his erection and started to jerk him off and started licking his cock and then put the entire thing in her mouth and started to bobbed her head up and down and spun her tongue around his cock and fondled his balls and pulled her head off his cock and sucked on his balls and after 3 minutes she took his cock and put it in her pussy and went up and down and after 3 minutes ash came in misty and they both passed out of exhaustion

The next morning

Ash woke up and wrote a note saying that he was going to visit his old school (pokemon tech)

Ash then went passed the nugget bridge and walked through some trees till he made it to pokemon tech and walked in

Woman behind the front desk:"hello sir, what can i do for you today?"

Ash:"hi I'd like to visit the principal."

Woman behind desk:"he is down the hall third door to the left."

Ash:"thank you."

Ash then walked down the hall and went in the third door to the left and saw a man behind a desk with a name tag on the desk that said 'world best principle'

Ash then walked into the office making the principle look up

Ash:" well, well, it's nice to see you again principle, I see you still have the name tag I made you."

Principle:"ash is that you?"

Ash:"yup."

Ash was pulled into a manly hug

Principle:" it's been so boring at work since you left, you where like a flame of fun and hope in this place. What ever you want or need its yours or can do."

Ash:"thanks, I just started my journey a couple days ago, and I was around so I wanted to visit my old teachers,"

Principle:"anything for you, also I'm glad your here, we are having a school dance and would you play and can you sing very good? I remember you can play many instruments."

Ash:"sure, and yes I can sing and is there a band with drums electric piano and my favorite electric guitar?"

Principle:"of course we have that stuff and your guitar is hanging In the corridor."

Ash:"then sure I'll play at your dance."

Principle:"thank you and here is a visitors badge."

Ash:"can you hand me a blank piece of paper and a pen and open that window?"

Principal:"sure."

He then gave ash a pen a piece of paper and he opened the window

Ash then wrote down that he will stay for a little bit so he can plat at the dance and then released his togekiss and gave it the note to give the girls

A couple minutes later togekiss came back with a piece of paper that said ok

Ash then returned his togekiss and got the visitors badge

After ash received the visitors badge he went to his classes in his old schedule and went to French class first

Ash walked up to the door and knocked on it and heard the teacher named mrs. johnson yell in French

(Part of this part is in French but I will translate)

Mrs. Johnson:"entrez (come in)

Ash:"bonjour mrs. johnson. ce est votre ancien Ketchum de cendre de l'étudiant. comment avez-vous été (hello mrs. johnson. it's your old student ash ketchum. how have you been)

Mrs. Johnson:"Je vais bien, vous le savez, je ne ai jamais admis, mais vous toujours où mon élève préférée. le reste de vos professeurs a dit ainsi, en fait, le jour où vous diplômés pleinement le principe mis en place un portrait de vous et poser une plaque dans le hall principal et il dit toutes les grandes réalisations et il vous dit où le meilleur élève de venir jamais cette école (i am fine, you know, i never admitted it but you where always my favorite student. the rest of your teachers said so to, in fact, the day you fully graduate the principle put up a portrait of you and put a plaque in the main hall and it says all the great achievements and it says you where the best student to ever come to this school)

Student 1:"who is this, a new student?"

Mrs. Johnson:"this is the best student to ever come to this school, Ash Ketchum."

Then a girl in the class stood up and ran to ash and hugged him

Ash:"hi Giselle, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

Giselle:"yes ashy, it has been a while, oh I missed you so much, please don't leave me again."

Ash:"I guess, but I have traveling companions who will probably want to go soon but if I can remember correctly from the school website when I wanted to see if anythings changed, I saw that graduation is in a few days so if I can I will get my traveling companions to stay in cerulean city for a while but it will take some bribes and persuasion."

Giselle:"ok."

Mrs. Johnson:"hey ash, how about you teach today?"

Ash:"sure."

After ash taught the class him and Giselle left when class was over (and Giselle's classes are the same as ash is visiting)

They then walked to the gym class

Ash walked into the gym with Giselle

Ash:"hey coach Sanford, how's it going?"

Coach Sanford:"well, well, well, if it ain't little Ash 'the spark' Ketchum, well well the the years have ben treating you good, i guess no calling you little anymore , hey since your here how about you show these maggots how to act in gym class, lets start this with 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, then go to the exercise area to show these maggots how to really work out!"

Ash then did sideways push-ups and lifted himself up and down by his pinkie finger and 100 push-ups later he did 100 sit-ups and after that he ran over to the exercise area and went over to the sand bag and 2 super hard punches the sandbag broke off the chain and tore open the sandbag and sand went all over the floor and ash went over to the balance beam and walked across it on his hands but walked on his index fingers and then went over to the 30 foot tall climbing wall and climbed up it as fast as a infernape on coffee and redbull so ash made it to the top in five seconds

After that ash got to the Next part the coach yelled

Coach Sanford:" Ash, now you have to run around the gym 20 times and after that you have to go over to that bar and do 100 chin-ups and then you have to throw that baseball at that tiny target over there and try to hit it as hard as you can and as fast as you can"

Ash then ran around the gym 20 times in 20 seconds and he was moving so fast that he was like a blur

After ash did chin-ups

ash grabbed the baseball and ran to the other side of the gym and threw the baseball at the target and the ball went so fast and hard that it broke the target and it broke through the wall and someone ran outside and hollered for them to come outside and when they came out they saw the baseball was smoking and had burn marks

After ash explained the bell rang

(I'm gonna skip the rest of the classes until lunch)

Giselle:"anyone see ash?"

Student 1:"no."

Student 2:"nope."

Student 3:"no."

Student 4:"I think I saw him go outside with an apple and when I asked him where he's going he said he is training after he finished eating then he walked into the woods."

Giselle then went outside to look for ash

With ash

Ash had found a giant stump and actually ripped it out of the ground and threw it in the sky and jumped after it and started punching it and kicking it as fast as a close combat

Back at the school everyone was outside seeing ash in the sky punching and kicking the stump and after a few seconds the stump broke into firewood and ash fell out of the sky and landed on his feet and looked over and saw a boulder and put on a bandana that had the sign of a ninja on it and he ran toward the giant boulder and tapped it a few times and where he tapped it glowed a little at his touch and then blew up and ash was about to walk back to the school but saw Giselle staring at him with hearts in her eyes and snapped out of her daze when ash walked up to her and they started to walk back to the school and ash forgot to take off the bandana and walked up to the school

Ash:"lunch over already?"

Student 1:"yeah, um ash, why are you wearing a bandan- wait a minute, is that symbol what I think it is."

Student 2:"HOLY SHIT, THAT'S THE NINJAS OF THE SHADOWS SYMBOL!"

Ash:"shit I forgot to take it off!"

Giselle:"is there anymore secrets you are hiding?"

Ash:"a few."

Giselle:"what are they, if you don't tell me I will stop being your friend because I don't like people with secrets."

Ash:"ok I'll tell you, first is that I am a aura god, two is this."

Ash then opened his bag and pulled out a black belt and it had a sun on it and the sun was white and he also put on two necklaces with a sun on one and a moon on the other and a wristband with glowing rainbow lines and a small symbol and he pulled out a cape that has a symbol of ninja weapons and a samurai sword

Student 2:"HOLY SHIT, THAT BELT IS ONLY WORN BY MASTERS OF THE LIGHT NINJA AND THE MASTER OF THE LIGHT SAMURI! BUT THE NORMAL ONES ARE WHITE WITH A BLACK SUN ON IT BUT THE BLACK ONE WITH A WHITE SUN MEANS THAT YOU ARE A MASTER OF BOTH! PLUSE THE NECKLACES MEAN THAT YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY BOTH MASTERS OF BOTH THE LIGHT AND SHADOW ARTS BUT TO ALSO HAVE THE BRACELET OF SACRED POWER WHICH IS A LEGENDARY ITEM FOR ALL MARTIAL ARTS ONLY WORN BY MASTERS OF ALL MARTIAL ARTS AND THE CAPE MEANS THAT YOU HAVE ALSO BEEN BLESSED BY THE MASTER OF MASTERS!"

Ash:"kid, you really know your stuff. Your pretty smart. Ok let's go inside and finish the day, and the principle said that after school there is a dance and he said I should play with the band so prepare for an awesome dance tonight."

Giselle:"um ash?" She said blushing

Ash:"yes Giselle?"

Giselle:"would you mind if I slow dance with you tonight?" She said blushing an even darker shade of red

Ash:"sure I wouldn't mind."

After school ash walks into the principles office

Ash:"so everything ready for tonight?"

Principal:" yup we got your guitar and I have a question."

Ash:"fire away."

Principal:"do you have feelings for my daughter?"

Ash:"*sigh* yes I do but that's the only thing I'm afraid of, heart break."

Principal:"*chuckles* oh man, ash, my daughter has a picture of you and her sitting on her nightstand with a heart around you made out of lipstick and she talks to the picture and actually kisses it goodnight!"

Ash:"that's creepy, but in a sweet way. Well anyway, where's the guitar?"

Principal:"it's right here."

The principal then pulled an electric guitar from behind his desk and gave it to ash

The electric guitar was just like the one from back to the future Johnny b Goode scene

Principal:"the dance is In the 2nd gymnasium on the west side of the school and the theme is renaissance. But the music doesn't have to be."

Ash then walked to the west side of the school and went into the gym and went backstage but he got an idea

He then went to the bathroom and put on his aura guardian suit

But unknowing to him his dad went to the ranger base in hoenn to hear some important news every ranger had to be there it hear some important news

At the ranger base in hoenn

Jackie just arrived and went to the biggest room in the building and there where new rangers and top rangers siting everywhere

Man on stage:"welcome one and all, as you know I am rant. I have called you all here to tell you we have located the power source but the shocking thing is that it gets more and more powerful every day."

Every ranger cheered because they found the power source

Rant:"the problem is that it's not an item or a pokemon, but it is a person. Jackie would you come up here? I want you to have a front row seat for this."

Jackie then walked up to the front row and sat down

Rant:"one of our rangers actually took a video of the power source and it is shocking because he defeated some team rocket grunts. So here is the video."

He then started the video but pause it to say something

Rant:"by the way this video was taken place in pewter city in Kanto."

He then started the video and it showed it was nighttime and someone sitting cross legged and meditating but rant paused it again and said

Rant:"we will skip some parts because there is nothing interesting in that part and we will fast forward now because he will meditate all night but we will stop when something happens in the video

They then started the video again

It was in fast forward until they stopped the video and pointed at the figure

Rant:"do you see that rainbow colored aura that is acting like fire around him, he is meditating and that is his power but that is barely a percent of what's gonna happen in this video."

They then played the video over again and after a couple minutes the sun came up and the face was becoming visible Jackie's jaw dropped and his eyes where practically out of there sockets and he was staying quiet

And all the female rangers had hearts in there eyes and drooling at ash

Later after the whole mega evolution thing they where shocked to hear the name and a girl yelling at him

Leaf in video:"ASHTON JACKSON KETCHUM JR. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I KNOW YOUR AN AURA GOD AND ALL BUT THAT LOOKED DANGEROUS AND OTHER THEN THAT WHOLE THING! YOU WORRIED US SICK LOOKING FOR YOU UNTIL WE WHERE TOLD TO COME OUTSIDE TO SEE SOMETHING! YOU ALSO HAD ME WORRIED SICK WHEN I WOKE UP IN BED AND YOU WEREN'T IN BED WITH ME! YOU REALLY SCARED THE SHI-" she was saying until she was quieted by a kiss

All the female rangers where sad because he was taken

Rant:"now here's a long video of him at mount moon."

After the whole mount moon thing and mew teleporting them away the video stopped

Rant:"our top scientists studied everything about aura gods and we found a list of there powers and they are that he can make a shield and weapons out of aura along with armor. He can also communicate with all pokemon and read minds. He can use telekinesis and his psychic powers. He has a pure aura so he can use pokemon moves. He can also breath under water walk on lava and water. with his pure aura he can grow aura wings and he can transform in to anything. He can also heal himself and others. He has aura sight which can have him be able to sense how anything around him feels and see there aura. He also has the ability to communicate with any pokemon he wants. He can make himself stronger by sending aura to his muscles he has the ability to teleport and he can jump as high as he wants if he concentrate his aura to his legs he can run 9999 miles per hour. read people's emotions and use all Pokemon moves ever. He can use his aura to power up his Pokemon and make copies of himself. He can make things with his mind. A He can marry and mate with as many women as he wants. He can also get hit with any pokemon move and won't be hurt, get an ailment, or injured and can't even be hurt by manmade object like guns, knives, and any other also has the ability to transform into others and change his voice to another persons voice."

As soon as he said about the marry and mate with as many women as he wants all the women in the rooms eyes had a spark of hope

Then rant got a message with a video attachment and watching the video he attached a wire to his styler and it had a paused video on the Screen

Rant:"apparently the boy has done something else."

He then played the video of ash pulling the giant stump out of the ground and throwing it high in the sky and ash jumping after it and the camera zoomed in to where it can see ash clearly and saw ash punching and kicking the stump and breaking it into firewood

Then the video zoomed in to when ash put on the bandanna shocking all the rangers including Jackie

Then it showed how ash ran towards the giant boulder and taping it a few times and where he tapped it glowed a little and when ash stopped running the giant boulder blew up and all the rangers were scared

Rant:"while everyone's here I wanna know, do you think he went a little to far in his pewter city gymbattle?"

The video of his gymbattle showed him telling magmorter to use rocksmash and making a crack in geodude and then roar was used by onix sending magmorter back and ash sending out gallade and using psychocut on onix instantly knocking him out

Rant:"do you all think he went a little to far?"

No one answered but just sat there in shock

Rant:"Jackie you acted like you didn't know he had the shadow arts master bandanna?"

Jackie:"I didn't know."

Then rant got another video of ash wearing those ninja clothes (ha I made a rhyme)

Student 2 in video:" HOLY SHIT, THAT BELT IS ONLY WORN BY MASTERS OF THE LIGHT NINJA AND THE MASTER OF THE LIGHT SAMURI! BUT THE NORMAL ONES ARE WHITE WITH A BLACK SUN ON IT BUT THE BLACK ONE WITH A WHITE SUN MEANS THAT YOU ARE A MASTER OF BOTH! PLUSE THE NECKLACES MEAN THAT YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY BOTH MASTERS OF BOTH THE LIGHT AND SHADOW ARTS BUT TO ALSO HAVE THE BRACELET OF SACRED POWER WHICH IS A LEGENDARY ITEM FOR ALL MARTIAL ARTS ONLY WORN BY MASTERS OF ALL MARTIAL ARTS AND THE CAPE MEANS THAT YOU HAVE ALSO BEEN BLESSED BY THE MASTER OF MASTERS!"

All the rangers in the room started to sweat and all the males thought:"I'd hate to run into him in a dark ally!"

And all the female rangers thought"DAMN that makes him even hotter!"

But Jackie was thinking of when ash got that stuff

Rant:"Jackie, do you have any idea of when he got that stuff?"

Jackie:"when he was eleven he said he was gonna go train for a couple years and left and his mother and I thought he was only going to train and camp on route one for a day or two and then quit and give up but after a while we remembered that he never gave up and always kept on trying and 3 years later he came back but was more secretive and seemed to disappear into the woods for a couple hours and went to professor oaks and train but when we ask the professor where he was training and what pokemon he was training his pokemon with he never answered but only tried to change the subject and one day ash came home all covered with sweat and a little blood and held his arm and every time we asked him what happened he only said it was training."

Rant:"it sounds like he was training himself with the professors fighting type pokemon."

That only made the females in the room attracted to ash more

Back with ash

Ash got in his aura guardian suit and walked back out of the bathroom and walked up to the stage and gave the band music sheets and ash walked up to the microphone and after he tested it he started said

Ash:"our first song will be Johnny B Goode."

He sang Johnny B Goode

(I'm also putting down the lyrics and putting a link to the song)

Link to song is

watch?v=OII2QBa2x3g

Lyrics:

Way Down Louisiana Close To New Orleans,

Way Back Up In The Woods Among The Evergreens...

There Stood A Log Cabin Made Of Earth And Wood,

Where Lived A Country Boy Name Of Johnny B. Goode...

He Never Ever Learned To Read Or Write So Well,

But He Could Play The Guitar Like Ringing A Bell.

Go Go Go

Go Johnny Go

Go Go

Go Johnny Go

Go Go

Johny Be Good

He Use To Carry His Guitar In A Gunny Sack

And Sit Beneath The Trees By The Railroad Track.

Oh, The Engineers Used To See Him Sitting In The Shade,

Playing To The Rhythm That The Drivers Made.

People Passing By Would Stop And Say

Oh My That Little Country Boy Could Play

Go Go Go

Go Johnny Go

Go Go

Go Johnny Go

Go Go

Johny Be Good

His Mama Told Him Someday He Would Be A Man,

And He Would Be The Leader Of A Big Old Band.

Many People Coming From Miles Around

To Hear Him Play His Music When The Sun Go Down

Maybe Someday His Name Would Be In Lights

Saying Johnny B. Goode Tonight.

Then the song stopped

Ash:"now we will play 'power of love by Huey Louise and the news' for all those couples out there so guys go and dance with your girls and have fun."

He then started to sing

(Again I will put a link and lyrics up)

Link:

watch?v=WK0z87WrhGo

Lyrics:

The power of love is a curious thing

Make a one man weep, make another man sing

Change a hawk to a little white dove

More than a feeling that's the power of love

Tougher than diamonds, whips like cream

Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream

Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right

Power of love will keep you home at night

It don't need money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes

But it might just save your life

That's the power of love, that's the power of love

First time you feed, it might make you sad

Next time you feed, it might make you mad

But you'll be glad, baby when you've found

That's the power, makes the world go round

And it don't need money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes

But it might just save your life

They say that all in love is fair

Yeah but you don't care

But you know what to do

When it gets hold of you

And with a little help from above

You feel the power of love

You feel the power of love, can you feel it?

It don't take money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel

You won't feel it when until you feel

You feel the power, just feel the power of love

That's the power and that's the power of love

You feel the power of love, you feel the power of love

You feel the power of love

The song ends

Ash and walked over to the music teacher and asked if some of the students can plat the banjo and if one can play the base and if the he could get a student use the tambourine and the teacher went to some student and brought them to ash

Ash:"ok good, come on up stage.

Ash:"this is the last song I'm singing tonight and the song is 'best day of my life by American Authors'

Link:

watch?v=0fTUj9mfnUk

Lyrics:

I had a dream so big and loud

I jumped so high I touched the clouds

Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh

I stretched my hands out to the sky

We danced with monsters through the night

Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh

I'm never gonna look back

Woah, never gonna give it up

No, please don't wake me now

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

I howled at the moon with friends

And then the sun came crashing in

Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh

But all the possibilities

No limits just epiphanies

Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh

I'm never gonna look back

Woah, never gonna give it up

No, just don't wake me now

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

I hear it calling outside my window

I feel it in my soul (soul)

The stars were burning so bright

The sun was out 'til midnight

I say we lose control (control)

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be

The best day of my life

Everything is looking up, everybody up now

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

The song then ended

Ash walked downstage and was surrounded by girls an was tired of being stuck so he teleported up to a roof beam that holds the building up and he just relaxed and listened to there confused thoughts until he heard Giselle's voice in a crying tone and he looked down and saw her sitting in a chair crying

Ash then stood up on the roof beam and jumped down 50feet and landed in front of Giselle

Ash:"why are you crying Giselle?"

Giselle just stood up and hugged ash tightly

Giselle:"I thought you left me again. I don't want you to leave me aga-"she tried to say through tears but ash stopped her crying with a kiss but she wouldn't let him stop the kiss and put her arms around his neck to keep him from pulling away and she kept kissing him until they needed air

Ash:"wow."

Then a slow song came on

Ash:"may I have this dance?"

Giselle:"of course ash."

After the slow dance ash was about to walk outside but saw it was raining hard

The principal walked up to ash

Principal:"ash, if you want you can stay here for the night?"

Ash:"sure, oh man it's raining hard out there."

Principal:"ash, Giselle has no roommate in her dorm, you can stay there tonight?"

Ash:"sure."

Principal:" I remember when you first came to this school."

Flashback of Ash's first day at pokemon tech

A small little boy was walking down the hall on the first floor scared and alone

He kept getting knocked onto the floor by bigger and taller kids

Finally the boy sat in a corner of the hall silently crying

But then a little girl walked up to him, she was the same age as him and asked him

Girl:"why are you crying?"

Little boy:"I'm scared, alone, everyone keeps pushing me around and I end up on the floor." He said through tears

Girl:"my names Giselle. I can help you."

Little boy:"my name is ash, and you can help me?"

Young Gisele:"yes my dad can help you, he Is the principal."

Young ash:"really?"

Young Giselle:"yes, here, let me help you up."

When she helped him up they both felt a electrical feelings going through they're body's

She then held his hand helping him go to get to her dads office

In the office still in flashback

Young Giselle:"daddy, this boy is having troubles with the school."

The principal looks up

Principal:"aww how cute, you are holding hands."

They then pulled there hands away

After school

Principal:"ash, I don't think you will fit in at your dorm, maybe you could stay with us till your finished school, and also I think my daughter likes you."

Ash:"thank you for the offer of letting me stay with you, it means allot, thank you sir."

Principal:"your welcome. I better go get Giselle to take her home, she likes to play with the teachers, and pretty much everyone in the school."

The principal left to talk to Giselle

10 minutes later he finds Giselle playing with pokemon outside the school

Principal:"hey Giselle, you remember that kid ash you met earlier, well I said he wouldn't fit in at his dorm so he's staying at our house till he graduates."

Giselle squealed with happieness that her new best friend is staying with them

After that they went and found ash and he was doing homework while sitting at the flagpole leaning back

The principal was surprised about what ash was doing

He was halfway through the entire workbook

Principal:"hey ash, can I see that I wanna look over it."

Ash:"sure! good thing to, because right now I need to feed my pokemon."

Principal:" YOU ALREADY HAVE A POKEMON!?"

Ash:"nope, I have 32 pokemon and there right here." He said as he opened his bag and pulled out a large marble bag and opened it and showed them the pokeballs

Principal:"B-BUT HOW?!"

Ash:"there was a box full of pokemon eggs, it had a gauntlet, two rings that has a note that says they are powerful."

Principal:"can we see them?"

Ash:"sure, is there a field away to where no one can see?"

Ash was then led to a field away from anyone

Ash then released all his pokemon and was tackled and licked by all his pokemon and as soon as ash got out of the pile he explained how he got the pokemon

Young ash looked through his bag for something

Young ash:"oh no, I'm out of pokemon food!"

Principal:"i can take you shopping but giselle doesnt like like shopping but who is gonna watch giselle? i could let you watch her but you may have a certain brand of pokemon food."

Young Ash:" Hmm? I got an idea but it is gonna shock you, I can clone myself."

Ash then sat down and meditated And glowed and he made a clone

Both ash simultaneously:"now one of us can go shopping and the other can stay with Giselle."

After ash went to there house and after the clone and the principal left it was just ash and Giselle

Young Ash:"so what do we do now?"

Young Giselle:"well, I'm tired so I'm gonna take a nap."

Young Ash:"you want me to read to you?"

Young Giselle:"you would do that?"

Young Ash:"anything for my new best friend."

When ash was reading to her she was sitting next to him and fell asleep and her head landed on his shoulder and ash then put the book on the stand next to him and the way Giselle was breathing sounded like a cat purring and it made ash tired and he fell asleep and rested his head on hers and they where both asleep

At the store still in flashback

Young Ash 2:"I can tell by the telepathy that the original ash just fell asleep."

Principal:"ok."

Young Ash 2:"ok, I got the pokemon food and take this."

Ash then pulled out his wallet and gave the principal a golden credit card

Ash:"this credit card was given to me in the box I told you about, this credit card has unlimited funds."

After they bought the pokemon food ash also bought them a lot of normal food for the principal and Giselle as a thanks for letting him stay with them

After that the principal and ash put the groceries in the trunk of the car and drove back to the house

When they got inside they saw ash and Giselle asleep and Giselle was asleep on his shoulder and Ash's head was leaning on her head

Young ash 2:"I think they will hit it off."

Principal:"me to."

End of flashback

Giselle walked up to ash and hugged him from behind when he wasn't paying attention

Giselle:"ashy, what are you doing?"

Ash just stood there silently squinting his eyes while his eyes glowed a rainbow coloration

Ash then gasped in shock and pushed Giselle of the way when a bullet broke through the window and almost hit her but ash pushed her out of the way and took the bullet which did not go unnoticed by others students nearby and ash said

Ash:"I knew that it wasn't just a ranger following me to study me and stream live to the ranger base, team rocket sent a mercenary to kill me!"

Ash:"everyone stay inside and don't step foot outside until I say so, now I'm gonna deal with this guy."

Ash then walked outside and yelled:" you want a piece of me?! Then come out and face me like a man!"

Suddenly a man in a ninja suit jumped out of the shadows and pulled off his mask and shocked ash

It was an old training buddy when ash got the blessing and training in martial arts

Ash:"Luke, is that you?"

Luke:"yes ash, and I failed my test because the masters said I'd use my fighting technics for bad things, so now i am a mercenary and team rocket sent me here to kill you."

Luke then pulled out a sword from his belt and two pokeballs and released the pokemonpokemon

The pokemon of Luke's was a lucario and a syzor.

Ash then pulled off two pokeballs and released the pokemon and there stood tall and intimidating where his lucario and his gallade

(On the night ash left to start his journey he made necklaces and gauntlets for all his pokemon that can mega evolve)

Ash:"your gonna lose!"

Luke:"your the one who's gonna lose!"

And then touched the stone on the gauntlet and it shined an 3 streams of light came out and went to Ash's lucario and gallade and also to himself and they all three megaevolved

Luke:"I don't care what the fuck you did but it won't help you anyway!"

Then they both charged at each other and ash made nun-chucks out of aura and a sword as well and he started to him Luke with the nun-chucks and later Luke used his foot to knock the nun chucks out of Ash's hand and ash sent his power to his sword and Luke tried to hit ash with his but ash hit the sword and easily cut it in half

After ash beat Luke to a pulp like used his last bit of energy to point the gun he had at Giselle and before he could pull the trigger ash kicked it out of his hand and threw a fireball at it and melted it

The last thing that Luke did was throwing a throwing star at Giselle and it hit her in the center of the chest and she fell to her knees in pain

Ash:"GISELLE!"

Ash then looked at Luke and anger took over and ash made a hyperbeam mixed with a hydro pump and a thunderbolt a flamethrower a bulletseed a dark pulse a air cutter a focus blast a psybeam a mud shot a a moonblast a magnet bomb a sludge bomb a rock blast a ice beam a dragon rage and a shadow ball and when he fired it it looked like the final smash in super smash bros and the attack disintegrated like and when the attack was over all that was left was a scorch mark on the ground

Ash then ran over to Giselle and pulled out the throwing star and he used heal pulse on her healing her instantly and she felt as good as new

Giselle:"wow, I feel like I just woke up in the morning, energized, but right now I am a little light headed, I need to lay down."

The principal said what her dorm is and that its ok to stay in her room

Ash:"Sure. Someone needs to keep an eye on her so I'll do it."

Ash then walked her to the dorm and ash had to hold her up till they where out of sight of the others and Giselle was in Ash's arms because he was carrying her and she was acting so ash would carry her

Ash then walked her to the dorm and laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her and gave her what was supposed to be a quick kiss on the lips but when he was pulling away she hurried and put her arms around his neck and the quick kiss on the lips turned into a full make out session and after a while she let go of ash and ash walked to the gymnasium for a minute to do something

(The gym floor Is actually ground from outside)

Ash then released his female ralts and ash wrote a note that said that he is staying the night at the school and gave it to ralts

Ash:"ralts, teleport to the cerulean city pokemon center and give one of the girls the note and if they give you a note give it to me."

After ralts came back with a note that said ok ash went back to the dorm

In the dorm when ash arrived

Giselle:"um ash, could you sleep in my bed with me, I'm kinda scared now."

Ash:"sure."

Ash then crawled into the bed and Giselle snuggled up to him because the mattress was a twin sized and they both fell asleep

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or nintendo, but that would be cool**

Chapter 5 Ash's different journey around the world

Authors notes: I'm gonna start using characters pov's

Last time

Ash went to pokemon tech to visit his old teachers but ash met an old friend named Giselle and he had to play at the dance and he danced with Giselle and afterwards team rocket sends a mercenary to kill ash and it was Ash's old martial arts training partner and his name was Luke and Luke almost killed Giselle but ash used his powers to kill Luke and save Giselle and ash had to look after her and she had him sleep in bed with her

Resume

In the morning

Ash's POV

I wake up bright and early and find Giselle laying on top of me and she was asleep

I wanted to get up but she looked so comfortable so i didn't and fell back to sleep

Giselle's POV

30 minutes later

I woke up and found out i was on top of ash

My thoughts:"wow, this is just like I always wanted. To be with Ash and wake up in bed with him every morning and all that's missing from my dream is kids and a house."

Ash then woke up and saw her

Ash:"morning Giselle, it's nice to wake up to a bright smiling face."

Me:"thank you ashy."

Ash:"I never let anyone call me that except you, my mom and close friends."

Me:"guess what."

Ash:"what?"he said but he already knew what she was going to say because he read her mind

Me:"it's graduation day and I get to journey with you!"

Ash:"that's great!"

Me:"I know!"

Ash:"Giselle, I have a question."

Me:"what?"

Ash:"well, you see, when we were little we where best friends but after a couple years of not seeing you I learned something, I-I love you and will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervous

She only looked at ash and a huge smile crept on her face and She answered his question by kissing him

After the kiss

Me:"did that answer your question?"

Ash:"yes, but I need to tell you something, you aren't my only girlfriend because as an aura god I can have as many women as I want and you and the other girls love me and I love you all the same, I love all of you equally and I hate hurting people's feeling except if its for the best,"

Me:"you know what, I don't care if I'm not your only girlfriend, sharing you is better than not having you at all."

She then kissed him again and it turned into a make out session and she was still on top of him and she stuck her tongue in his mouth and they tongue wrestled for a while and when they stopped kissing they left a trail of saliva and they then walked downstairs and went to breakfast

Normal POV

At the lunch room

Ash:"can I have lots of oranges and bananas so I can train my pokemon and make them healthy food to keep them energized?"

Lunch lady:"sure, anything for you ash, I remember when you went to this school you had lunch with us lunch lady's and you really made us laugh and we had fun so here you go, lots of oranges and bananas."

Ash then walked up to Giselle with a bag full of oranges and bananas

Ash:"Giselle, I'm gonna go to cerulean city to buy some things and train in the big field you saw me in yesterday."

Giselle:"ok, be safe."

Ash then walked to cerulean city and went to the pokemon center and told the girls everything

Ash then left the pokemon center and went to the store and bought status increasing items and exercising equipment like weights, chin-up bar, punching bags, ext. he also bought some revives, max potions, ethers, elixirs and other health items.

Ash bought the stuff and carried it all to the field in the woods and set the stuff up and before he could let out his pokemon a shiny machop ran up to the equipment and started working out

Ash:"so you like exercise huh, if you come with me I will train you to the top of your ability."

Machop:"thanks sir, it would be an honor to train with an aura god, I only came over here to work out with you but I would be the dumbest pokemon on earth not to come with you!"

After ash caught it he was about to call out all his pokemon but many pokemon came out of the woods in pairs of 3 two big ones and one small one each but there was a group if four pokemon in one

There where kadabera with a shiny abra

Raticate with a shiny rattata

Pidgeotto with a shiny pidgey

And nidoking and a nidoqueen and a shiny nidorian (m) but then a shiny nidorian (f) poked its head around its mother

Nidoking:"we all wish to give you our offspring o mighty aura god."

Ash:"I shall take your offspring and treat them like they are like a Diamond underneath, I will polish them till they shine. But I will train them to the best of there ability."

Nidoqueen:"I know you will, otherwise Arceus wouldn't make you an Aura god and the chosen one."

Ash then caught the baby pokemon and released all his pokemon to train

Ash:"ok, training starts up again right now. Ok machop, go to the weights and work your way up from there, caterpie I will tie a string to you and tie the other end to a rock and when you can handle it I will make it bigger and test you to your limit and take you even farther. Bagon, you use headbutt on that rock and try to toughen up your skull."

Ash:"dratini, do you feel that strong fiery dragon power that courses through you? If you do harness it and then send it to your mouth and have it in an explosive ball and release it into the sky."

Dratini did so and used Draco meteor

Ash:"congrats, you learned Draco meteor, the strongest dragon type move ever."

Dratini then slithered around happily until it started to glow and grow longer and bigger

When the glow stopped a dragonair stood in place of dratini

Ash:"you also evolved, now show me what moves you learned."

Dragonair then used icebeam on a tree, then used twister on that same tree, and then shot a flamethrower at the tree.

Ash:"wow, that's really nice move set you have."

Dragonair then blushed and she nuzzled Ash's cheek

Ash:"ok, ralts, abra, stableye, and mawile, all of you feel that strange psychic power inside of you and radiating off of you? Well if you do, then focus your mind in small rocks and imagine them floating and when you mastered a small rock pickup then do larger ones and lift them till there are no more rocks left."

After they did that

Ash:"good, now you've all learned psychic. Now charmander, torchic, cydaquil, Chimchar, tepig, and fennikin, do you all feel that strong power of flame deep inside you? If you do then charge it and harness it and let it grow and grow inside of you until you can't take it anymore."

They all did and activated there blaze ability at 1/4th of there charging power and started to turn orange and red at 2/4ths of the charging power and at 3/4ths of charging power the red and orange turned into blue and white and when they finished charging they released all the power inside and it caused an explosion so large you could see it from pallet town and all the trees where burned to a crisp but murph who is in hiding and his camera was fine

All 6 pokemon where still glowing blue and white and that all released a blue and white flamethrower, heat crash, flare blitz, fire blast, blast burn, and eruption all at the same time

And made an entirely new move

Ash was covered with soot and ash

Ash:"HOLY SHIT, WE JUST INVENTED A NEW POKEMON MOVE! Lets call it, hmm, maybe, 'Fire Of Destruction'"

All the pokemon cheered at that name

Ash:"ok, charmander, you know fire punch and steel claw right?"

charmander:"of course!"

Ash:"ok run towards that tree and charge fire punch and when you are a few feet away use steel claw."

Charmander ran towards the tree clenching its fists and making fire around them and a few feet away from the tree it's fingers then grew long claws and the claws then turned steel and started to glow red due to the heat from fire punch and started to slowly melt and when it hit the tree it left a goop of magma melting the tree

Ash:"good job, we invented another move, let's call it 'magma claw'."

Ash then looked back at caterpie and caterpie was was glowing and was changing its shape into a crescent and when the glow died down there was a metapod in caterpies place

Ash:"congrats caterpie, you evolved into a metapod."

Ash:"ok metapod, due to you pulling rocks lets see how fast you got."

Then metapod ran (or whatever it does, hop or something) so fast around the ruins of the woods as fast as a manky in a bad mood

Ash:"you are officially the fastest metapod I've ever seen."

Ash then looked over to electivier and magmorter

Ash:"you both remember how to use agility right?"

Electivier:"of course we do!" She said full of energy and adrenalin

Ash:"good, I want you to use agility as many times as you can around here as fast as you can and stop when you run out of energy...ready...set...GO!"

They then ran while using agility and they where invisible to the untrained eye but ash could see them

After 10 minutes of them running magmorter stopped in exhaustion

Ash:"magmorter, to keep your energy up do you want an orange or a banana?"

Magmorter:"I'll have an orange master, thank you."

Ash:"what did I tell all of you about calling me master, on our team, no one is better and no one is the favorite, we are all equals, no ones better. So remember that."

Magmorter:"thank you and yes master."

Ash:"*sigh* there's no winning in an argument with all of you is there?"

Pikachu:"I guess not master."

Ash*sigh*"

Ash then sees electivier still running while spinning its arms to generate energy but started to be surrounded by electricity

Ash:"electivier, try to charge thunder, thunderbolt, and discharge and hold it till you can't anymore and then use body slam on that giant boulder and when you make contact release the power!"

It then charged the moves ash said and then ran to the boulder and used body slam on the boulder and released the electricity and made a giant explosion and a giant shot of electricity into the sky that would make a grodon faint even with a type advantage and can't be hurt by electric types but with that super strong electricity it can hurt it

Ash:"ALRIGHT,we just invented another move!"he said enthusiastically

Ash:" let's call it 'electro storm slam'."

Ash:"ok, back to training."

Ash:"good thing there is a lake over here so I can train the water types."

Ash then released the water types

Ash:"ok guys you see that boulder over by the lake, use your water guns full power until you run out of energy and I'll help you get reenergized."

They then did so and after 10 minutes the water guns got stronger and faster and they made a crack in the boulder and then the boulder broke and ash look at the water pokemon

Ash:"congrats, you learned hydro pump."

(With the exception of magicarp)

Suddenly magicarp glowed white due to learning how to use hydro pump even though not being able to use it.

Magicarp then grew in size and looked like a giant snake form and when the light faded there was a giant red garados

Ash:"wow magicarp, congratulations you evolved!"

Ash:"ok, now We will try to work on aiming but first, who here is hungry?"

After ash gave everyone some fruit and they ate ash thought of something

Ash:"stay here, I got an idea."

Ash then walked into the trees that didn't burn

After 10 minutes the pokemon where getting worried about ash

Ash then came back with arms full of apples and put one apple on each piece of rubble that was from the boulder

Ash:"ok all of you use bubble to hit each apple and it will help work on accuracy."

Ash:"ready...set...GO!"

Then all his water types started shooting bubbles at the apples

After all the apples where hit

Ash:"ok, that's great."

suddenly febas started to glow and turn into a snake shape and grew longer and longer and when the glowing stopped Everyone stared on awe of the beauty of febas' evolution

Ash:"WOW FEBAS YOU JUST EVOLVED INTO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MILOTIC I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Ash:"ok let's see what moves you learned."

Then melotic used twister and when it hit the water it turned into a hurricane. Melotic then gained a bright blue light in its mouth and sent it towards the hurricane and froze it in place. Melotic then gained an orange light in its mouth and shot it at the frozen hurricane and destroyed it and made tiny sparkles of ice fall from the sky and they looked like rain but was ice particles and the sun reflecting off of them made them shine brighter and looked like the sparkles women put in there hair

Then melotic used attract on ash and he gained hearts in his eyes and was swaying back and forth and he was infatuated with her

(Ash can be invincible to pokemon moves when he expects them but he can't if he's not expecting them but ash can sense danger but moves like that he could not sense since he was in no danger)

The other pokemon thought that now they should learn how to use attract and use it on ash and get him to use some things to them (Giggedy Giggedy)

Then wailmer used water gun on ash to snap him out of it

Ash then snapped out of his trance

Which upset melotic because she liked the attention from ash

Ash:"ok, Now who's hungry?"

But just then horsea started to glow and grow

After a little bit the light faded and there was a seadra where horsea was

Ash:"wow, and you evolved as well. Lets see what moves you learned."

Seadra then used waterpulse and dragon rage combo

Ash:"wow, nice, I guess we just invented a new move, let's call it 'water rage'!"

All the pokemon cheered for making a new move

Ash:"ok, time for lunch."

Ash then gave the water types pieces of bananas

Ash:"wailmer, if I where you I'd wait to evolve until we get to the ocean because I don't think this lake is big enough for a wailord."

Wailmer nodded to tell it understands

Ash then looked back at his other land pokemon when he heard murmuring

As then walked over to them

Ash:"what's up?"

One of the pokemon pointed over to machop and machop was lifting a giant boulder with a lot of difficulty

Ash was about to help but machop started to glow and grow and it's muscles where bigger and when the light died down there stood a machoke that was 2x larger than normal ones and it then lifted the boulder with very little difficulty and threw the rock at the sky and jumped after it and used seismic toss on it and when it hit the ground it shattered into tiny pieces

Ash:"good job machop, you evolved and also learned seismic toss."

Ash then gave machoke an orange

Ash:"ok, all the pokemon who I worked with today your training is over today."

Ash then looked over toward gible

Ash:"ok gible, I can tell by reading your mind that you want to evolve and be the strongest garchomp ever but we will have lots of training ahead of us and I will work out with you so we both can get strong."

Ash and gible walk over to the weights and started to go from small weights to larger ones

Soon gible was able to lift 50 pounds but Ash was at 500 pounds

They then stopped

Lifting weights

Ash:"good job gible, you see that boulder over there. Try and push it all the way to that tree over there while I check on bagons progress so far."

Ash then walked over to bagon who made a giant crack in the boulder and ash had to use heal pulse on bagon to reenergize it

Ash:"ok bagon, use headbutt on that boulder one last time."

It then did so but before it hit the boulder it's skull shined blue and it also shined white also and when it hit the boulder it actually went through the boulder and kept on going and breaking through trees and rammed into an old pile of quick dry cement mix and metal beams and a cement mixer and cement blocks and other building supplies and ash got an idea

Ash:"well bagon, you just made a new move, let's call it 'zen skull crasher'."

Ash then looked at the building supplies they found

Ash:"maybe someone was building something out here but changed there mind and left this stuff. you know what, I just got an idea, machoke, syzor, gallade, mawile, stableye, ralts, and abra come with me and the rest of you return."

After ash returned some pokemon the pokemon ash called for followed him to the woods

Deep in the woods with ash and his pokemon

Ash:"ok syzor cut down that tree, gallade cut down that one, machoke use karate chop to cut down some trees and the rest of you wait till there done with that and then use psychic on the fallen trees and then follow me."

Afterwards they walked back to the field and put down the wood and ash then called out his water types

He then put the cement mix in the cement mixer and had the water types use water gun in the mixer and placed a tree they chopped down and ash made an aura sword and chopped off the limbs to the trees and put a aura barrier on each tree they chopped down and ash chopped off the limbs ash had an aura barrier that made it look like it will always be fresh

After7 hours

Ash:"finally finished with it!" He said a little out of breath

Ash was staring at a house they just built

It was a large log cabin that has 14 large bedrooms with a working bathroom in each and before building ash turned into a gible and him and his gible dug a basement and the log cabin now has a basement and it is 4 stories tall counting the basement and ash and his fire types took the metal beams and heated them up till they where moldable and ash and his grass types used bulletseed till it was the shape he wanted and had his water types cool it down and put inside the house and placed it where he wanted it and he also made a large living room a large kitchen a large dinning room and a room actually goes over the lake and big square shaped hole in the floor and a closet full of diving suits for if someone wants to swim with the water pokemon and in the living room there is a large stone fireplace and in the kitchen there is a giant glass fish tank for baby water pokemon that separates the kitchen and living room and the basement has a carpet and drywall ash bought in town and it is separated into half and one room has a bright colored wall with rainbows and pictures of baby pokemon painted on the wall and the painting design was given to ash by the baby pokemon he caught

And all the bed rooms where not painted so the girls can choose there own color except Ash's room which he painted red walls and black ceiling

After all the finishing touches ash walked outside and removed some trees and made a road that leads to the main path and bought gravel at the hardware store and made a driveway and bought a mailbox and only put on the mailbox 'ketchum's second home in Kanto'.

Ash:"all finished. Lets go show the others what we did."

Ash then walked to the school and got Giselle to show her first

Ash was walking with Giselle while covering her eyes

Giselle:"what is it you wanted to show me?"

Ash:"it's a surprise."

Ash then walked her up to the house and said

Ash:"I got the idea to build this while training my pokemon and came across some equipment and so I built this."

Ash then uncovered Giselle's eyes

Ash:"SURPRISE!"

Giselle looked at the house and tears of joy escaped her eyes and she turned around and hugged ash and gave him a long and passionate kiss and ash returned the favor

After a while they stopped the kiss when they needed air

Giselle:"oh ash, this place is perfect and it is so peaceful here and I can believe you built this in a day!"

Ash then let out meowth

Ash:"I forgot to introduce you, meowth this Is Giselle, Giselle this is the worlds first talking meowth."

Meowth:"*whistled* nice choices in da women boss. You are such a stud, damn!"

Ash rubbed his head sheepishly and said:"meowth, I don't know what to say about that. Well anyway, meowth, please show Giselle around the house while I get the others, can you do that without messing up or breaking things?" Ash said sternly which made meowth a little scared

Meowth then regained his composture and said:"is the coin on my head gold? Of course I can boss!"

Ash:"good, I'll be back later."

Ash then left to get the others

Ash just arrived at the pokemon center and picked up the girls and said that he wanted to show them something and that it was a surprise and he said to wait outside for a minute to get mistys sisters

After ash got mistys sisters they got to the nugget bridge

Ash:"ok girls, close your eyes and follow the sound of my voice and I will show you the surprise."

After a while they arrived

Ash:"I went training today and found some things in the woods so I used it to build it and thanks for being able to clone myself I was able to finish building in 7 hours."

Ash:"open your eyes."

They then opened there eyes

Ash:"SURPRISE!"

Misty:"OH!"

NJ:"MY!"

Jen:"GOD!"

Leaf:" H-HOW'D YOU BUILD THIS?!"

Yellow:"YEAH, HOW DID YOU DO ALL THIS?!"

Ash then explained

Lily:"That's, like, really impressive!"

Daisy:"like, damn its huge!"

Violet:"can you like, show us around?"

Ash:"Of course I can but we have to get furnature and also there is a surprise in the basement and backyard."

After the top three floors of ash showing them around but not showing them the backyard yet

Ash:"ready to see the basement, it is split into two parts and in one room is the surprise but when I walk you all In the room you all close your eyes till I say, ok?"

They all nodded and walked to the basement and it was beautiful even without furnature

Ash:"ok, close you eyes and I'll guild you in."

After they all entered the room

Ash:"open your eyes!"

They all opened there eyes and they where in a large and dark room with the lights off and it was completely dark except a window that was between both rooms so you could look in the room

Misty:"what's so special about this room ash?"

Ash:"this."

He then turned the lights and all the girls where crying tears of joy seeing a children's play room

Leaf:"A-Ash does this mean what I think it means?" She said crying tears of joy

Ash:"yes, after I achieve my dream I can be some something else I always wanted to be as well. A father and the best man I can be and have the best family a guy could ask for. I will be the best man, the best husband and the best father I can be and I will give anything to make sure that dream come true."

All the girls where crying at Ash's statement and made a group hug and Giselle was standing at the doorway listening to everything ash said and she said

Giselle:"can I join this hug?" She said through tears

Ash:"come her Giselle, of course you can join."

After the hug and the girls wiping away the tears they went up to the back yard and cried more

Because in the backyard there was a sandbox, some swings a trampoline, a slide and a tree house that looked more like a tree mansion because it was in a big tree and it was so big (when ash and the pokemon where building he told the pokemon who could climb to make a treehouse) and the treehouse had a slide attached to it, monkey bars to climb up it and there still was a ladder, a rope swing and last but not least a tire swing.

Yellow:"ash, what's that under that giant tarp in the ground over there?"

Ash:" I'm glad you asked because I also got us a pool!"

He then pulled off the tarp and showed them a underground pool

Leaf:"WOW, ASH HOW'D YOU AFFORD THIS STUFF!?"

Ash:"I'll tell you later and afterwards I will get us all dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town."

Ash :"also we don't just have a pool but two pools but the second one is still underground but smaller and not as deep. So it's for the kids and I didn't fill ether pools with water yet so that's something to do later."

NJ:"wow Ash, you really thought this through. So who are you and what have you done with the real Ash!"

Ash:"ha ha very funny." He said to answer her joke while rolling his eyes

Ash:"also, do you see that tarp over there well guess what. That's a hot tub."

All the girls eyes widened and where focused on the hot tub and thought if them and Ash in the hot tub but then they thought about ash in swim trunks but then thought of Ash in a speedo and they all blushed at the thought with hearts in there eyes staring at Ash

Ash:"could you girls stop staring at me like that, it's creeping me out."

All the girls snapped out of there trance and went where Ash was walking and Ash then stopped at a field with white paint that looks like a battle field

Ash:"over here is the training field and over here is the relaxation area which has beach chairs, umbrellas, and towels. Over there is a large hammock and next to that is the lake so you can hear the nice and calm sounds of nature to rest."

Ash:"the last places on our list is a place you all will like, follow me."

Ash then led them inside and went upstairs to the 2nd floor and opened a door that led to a gigantic room full of baby stuff and had many cribs in it

Ash:"this will be the baby's room."

Jen then looked at Ash

Jen:"Ash, how many kids do you want?"

Ash:"it doesn't matter, as long as I have a family with you all it doesn't matter, we can have as many as you want my loves."

The girls then started to cry again

Leaf:"oh Ash, that is the most beautiful and kindest thing I've ever heard you say." She said through tears

After Ash calmed them down

Ash:"I know how to calm you all down, follow me."

They then followed Ash

Ash:"follow this hall and it is the door at the end of the hall. I gotta do something and I'll meet you there."

Ash then walked the opposite way and into the bathroom

The girls then walked to the room that had benches and the hole in the floor but glass was over the hole so they cant fall in and they where able to see swimming pokemon

Then they heard the door open and close after they entered and knew it was Ash

Misty:"wow Ash this is relaxing." Turning to Ash who was wearing swim trunks and no shirt

The girls then stared at him with hearts in there eyes and they where drooling

Ash:"this view of swimming pokemon is just the tip of the iceberg."

Ash then opened the closet and there where a bunch of diving suits and he pressed a button next to the closet door and the glass started to move from the hole into four separate pieces and then the glass slid between the floorboards (floorboards they are walking on and floorboards that help with support to hold them up)

Ash:"choose a suit and that room next to the closet is the changing room."

All the girls nodded and went in and the room was as big as the first room in the basement

The girls then made conversation while changing in the stall like areas

Lily:"like, question, who here hasn't had sex with Ash yet?"

Giselle:"Not me. But I could have because I had the chance last night but I could tell he needed some rest from what happened yesterday."

Misty:"what happened yesterday?" She asked a little worried

Giselle then told the others what happened the day before and how Ash told her who Luke was and what happened to her and what happened to Luke

Yellow:"oh no poor Ash, having to kill his old training partner."

Leaf:"that is awful, I think we should try and cheer him up but what should we do?"

Jen:"I don't know."

NJ:"let's think of ideas and meet up later but we won't think if ideas until after the dive, ok?"

Daisy:"good idea!"

After the girls got into there diving suits they went out of the dressing room and saw Ash moving his feet in the water but lost in thought

Ash then snapped out of his trance and looked at the girls

Ash then put on a huge smile trying to hide his sadness

Ash:"ready girls?"

They then nodded

Giselle:"Ash, don't you need a free breather as well?"

Ash:"nope, I can breath underwater due to my powers, look."

Ash then showed them his neck and lines shined on it and suddenly Ash had gills

They then dived into the water

Misty:"look over there, it a shiny corsula, I'm going to catch it! Good thing I got one last pokeball and corsula don't fight that much. GO POKEBA-"

Suddenly before she could throw the pokeball a yellow pokemon was swimming at full speed and wasn't looking where it was going and rammed into mistys hand in mid throwing position and tapped the pokeball and it shook three times and dinged

Misty:"NONONONONONONONO! CRAP AND THAT WAS MY LAST POKEBALL! oh well lets see what pokemon it is, GO POKEMON!"

And out came a psyduck holding its head in pain

Misty:"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, A PSYDUCK! Ash you can catch the coursula."

Ash:"ok, but when I come back I will deal with psyducks headaches when I get back."

Ash then swam over to coursula and gave it a smile which it returned

Ash:"would it be ok if I pet you?"

Corsula was shocked that ash could breath underwater without a free breather or air tank but nodded yes anyway

Ash then petted coursula and he hit its spot that made it purr and it loved Ash petting it that it jumped into Ash's arms and nuzzled his chest

Corsula:"oh thank you I've had an itch there for days and when I ask no one helps me and ether don't have arms or are poisonous so thank you."

Ash:"no need for thanks, I would hate it to if I had an itch and I couldn't reach it."

Corsula gasped

Corsula:"Y-You understand me?!"

Ash:"yes I can, you see, as an Aura god I can do many things like that and clone myself."

Corsula:"AURA GOD, OH MY, I NEED TO TAKE YOU TO THE ELDERS!"

Ash then looked at the girls and yelled that he had to do something important

Misty:"OK!"

Ash then followed coursula to an underwater cave and he was led deep inside the cave and was shocked to see rubys emeralds and diamonds all over the walls

?:"welcome aura god, we have been expecting you for a long time, we are the ancient pokemon council called the reliclath elders and it is great to meet you."

Ash:"it is great to meet you as well."

Reliclath:"we where told to by the god pokemon Arceus, you want to know why the god pokemon Arceus likes and cares about you so much?"

Ash:"I guess."

Reliclath:"because the aura user is the perfect match for one legendary pokemon each and there dimensions with the same scenario where a legendary falls for an aura user but and aura god is the perfect match for all legendarys and even the goddess pokemon herself will love him and shall do anything to help the aura god and hopes that when he is ready that he will help her in her time of need and she will bless the aura god with the most special thing of all but I am not allowed to tell you but when we where created by Arceus she told us that when the aura god comes to give him one of each of the water pokemon in the lake and send a pokemon to the next council to do the same for him so here are the pokemon of this lake and Arceus told us to give you the shiny ones of us and I see you already met corsula so corsula may join your team as well."

Coursula then swam (or floated) to Ash and touched a pokeball in his swim trunks pockets and was caught

Reliclath:"here are the others."

Then a shiny reliclath and many shiny luvdisc

Reliclath:"this reliclath is my child so take care of him and the luvdisc are for you to give to your mates and one to keep."

After Ash caught them he went back to the girls and after a little bit of swimming they went back to the scuba diving room

Ash:"girls, take one of these each please."

He then held out the luvdisc pokeballs

Misty:"what is it Ash?"

Ash:"open them and see what they are."

They then opened the pokeballs and saw the luvdisc and squealed

Ash:"you know what that means right?"

Misty:"it means that the boy and girl who see them mean they are meant for each other. But I don't know what shiny ones mean?"

Ash:"it means that the boy and girl will be together forever and that's what we all are, meant for each other and will be together forever."

Ash then pressed the button that closes the glass under the floorboards and as soon as it closed Ash was pulled into many kisses by the girls and when it stopped ash told the girls how he afforded the stuff and gave them the credit card and the girls said that they would go out to get furniture and call Ash to help get it home while Ash was training in the training field he made behind the house to train and lay in the hammock to think

But before they left Ash had meowth take a picture of them all

After the girls left Ash goes outback and let's his pokemon train while he lays in the hammock and thinks about all that's happened so far in his life

After 10 minutes

The pokemon stopped training because they senced something wrong and look at Ash and see him asleep and crying in his sleep and turning over and over and abra teleports to the girls

Abra teleported to the girls

With the girls

Leaf:"do you think Ash will like this?"

Yellow:"I think he'll love it."

Abra then teleported in front of the girls

NJ:"A shiny Abra, that's strange. What's it doing here?"

Jen:"I don't know. Maybe Ash sent it due to an emergency?"

Abra then nodded

Yellow:"Ok, one of us should go with it."

Giselle:"I'll do it, lets go abra."

Abra and Giselle then teleported to Ash

With Ash

Ash was still asleep when Giselle arrived and he was still crying in his sleep having a nightmare

Abra then led Giselle to Ash and she saw him crying in his sleep and she walked up to him and rubbed his face with her hand and then got an idea and crawled into the large hammock and laid next to him and snuggled up to him and that calmed him down and he woke up

Ash:"thanks for waking me Giselle, I just had a nightmare. I was in a pitch black room tied to a chair and all I could see was a man in an orange suit and he tied me to a machine and turned on a bunch of monitors and on the the monitors with video streams of towns being torched, people being killed, pokemon being hurt and you and the others and some other girls I've never seen before being tortured and I start getting angry and my aura started to take over and next thing I know a man in a lab coat runs in and tells the man in the suit that the machine is overloading and then there was a huge explosion and then I woke up."

Giselle:"don't worry Ashy, we are all fine. Just snuggle with me and know everything will be alright."

Ash then snuggled up to Giselle and falls asleep and had no dreams

Later ash wakes up hearing loud squawking and roaring sounds and Ash looks over to his pokemon and sees that one of his pokemon is glowing and growing bigger

Ash:"which pokemon is evolving?"

Pikachu then looked back at Ash

Pikachu:"Ash, it's good that your feeling better but we have a tiny problem, a woman showed up on a pidgeot and gible thought she was trying to attack you and gible skipped an evolution stage and fully evolved into a garchomp trying to protect you thinking you where in danger,and well, see for yourself."

Ash then looks up and sees a woman wearing goggles on her head and red yellow and blue clothes and she's on the back of a pidgeot while trying to dodge garchomps attacks

Ash:"GARCHOMP, STOP ATTACKING, IM NOT IN ANY DANGER, THAT'S A POKEMON RANGER!"

Ash:"What's your name pokemon ranger?"

She then looks over to Ash and gets hearts in her eyes

?:"SOLANA,*clears throught* my name is solana and I was told to take you to the ranger base in hoenn immediately."

Ash:"can it wait a little bit I got to help with moving furnature into this house."

Solana:" no it's important."

Ash:"ok let me just do something."

Ash then cloned into 50 of himself

Original Ash:"ok, just let me return my pokemon and ride my garchomp and you should ride garchomp as well because your pidgeot is exhausted."

Solana:"sure."

She then hopped onto Ash's garchomp and held onto Ash tightly as they took off and Ash was liking her embrace because her entire body was laying on him and her breasts where pressing on him as she gave him directions to the base

Halfway there

Solana:"ok, we are halfway there- AAAHHHH!"

There was turbulence and she fell off garchomp

Ash:"GARCHOMP, HURRY AND FLY UNDER HER AND I'LL CATCH HER!"

Garchomp then flew under Solana and Ash caught her in his arms bridal style

Solana then looked at Ash and said:"My hero!"

She then did something that caught Ash off guard

She kissed him and slipped her tongue in his mouth

After the kiss

Solana:"your a good kisser, I gotta try that more often with you."

Ash then put her down in front of him and held onto her waist to keep her from falling off but Solana did something that shocked Ash

She grabbed his hands and put them on her boobs and she she scooted back to where her entire body was leaning against ash and after a while she started to purr to his touch and she felt something poking at her ass

It was Ash gaining an erection

Solana:"it seems someone is excited about this." She said full of lust

Ash only blushed but was shocked at what she said next

Solana:"But your gonna have to wait till you journey around hoenn if you want to fuck me."

Ash then blushed a darker red but was shocked at what she did next

She put her hand on his pants crotch and said:" That is if I can wait."

After 30 of sexual teasing

they arrive and hop off of garchomp and ash returns garchomp and went inside and Ash looked at the front desk and saw a familiar face

Ash:"dad?"

Jackie:"Ash, it's good to see you. How's your pokemon?"

Ash:"good, dratini evolved, I got a shiny zorua, a shiny gible who already fully evolved, I also have a shiny electrike, a shiny shinx, a shiny plusle and minun, a shiny wailmer, a shiny horsea who evolved into seadra, I caught a shiny machop who evolved, a shiny abra, a shiny nidorian of both genders, a shiny rattata, a shiny pidgey, a shiny febas who also evolved into the most beautiful melotic I've ever seen, a shiny magicarp who evolved into a red garados, a shiny ryhorn, a shiny caterpie who evolved into the fastest metapod anyone has ever seen, a shiny clefa, a shiny geodude, a shiny jigglypuff, a shiny zubat, a shiny reliclath, a bunch of shiny luvdisc but i gave most of them to the girls, my male ralts i had evolve into gallade, a syther who i evolved into a syzor, i evolved my magmar into a magmorter, i evolved my electibuzz into electivire, and the two strangest pokemon i have is my sylveon who was my eevee but it evolved by accidentally touching a dazzling gem and also I caught a onix who is made entirely out of moon stone. but I think the girls may be spoiling them all."

Jackie's jaw dropped and his eyes where bulging out of there sockets

Jackie:"*clears throat* um Ash, who are the girls your talking about? Do I know them?"

Ash:"There's Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Leaf, Yellow, NJ, Jen, and Giselle."

Jackie:"Giselle? I remember you talking about a girl named that but I never met her."

Ash:"she was the principals daughter at pokemon tech."

Jackie:"oh yeah. Hey Ash what do the girls look like now by that I mean a scale of 1 to 10?"

Ash:"judge for yourself."

Ash then showed his dad the picture of all them together in front of the house

Jackie:"Really pretty girls Ash, but not as pretty as your mom at that age."

Ash:"what was I supposed to come here for again?"

Suddenly murph burst through the front door

Murph:"I GOT ASH'S TRAINING VID-um hi Ash."

Ash:"hello again Murph."

Jackie was still looking at the picture Ash showed him

Jackie:"hey Ash, was this taken in front of the school?"

Ash:"no, it was taken in front of the house me and my pokemon build."

Jackie:"Very funny Ash. Lets just go and visit Rant, he wants to talk with you."

Ash:"Oh Rant? The guy that when you used to take me on field trips here I used to call him uncle Rant?"

Jackie:"yeah, him. Now lets go."

They then walk to Rants office and enters

Rant then looks up from his desk and sees Ash

Rant:"well well, if it isn't little Ash. I guess I can't call you little anymore can I."

Ash:"no sir."

Rant:"Ash, I don't know about all this sir business but just call me Rant."

Solana:"Excuse me but Rant, I went and got him like you asked. Is this a mission complete?"

Rant:"you still call me sir, and yes it is a mission complete."

Solana:"yes sir!" She then did her mission complete pose and looked over at Ash and winked at him making him blush

Rant:"Ash, can I talk with you alone?"

Ash:"sure."

Rant:"Jackie, Solana, could you please leave us for a minute?"

They both left

Rant and Ash talked for a while and Ash came out of his office holding a box of equipment and some special clothes and a shocked look on his face

Jackie and Solana walked up to ash

Jackie:"so Ash, what did you and him talk about?"

Solana:"I'd like to know to."

Ash only said seven words and that shocked them to the core

Ash:"I was hired as an elite ranger."

Jackie and Solana in union:"WWHHAAATT?!"

Ash:"I got a job."

Jackie:"Ok wow, my son now has authority over me, it's the opposite of when you where little."

Then a woman over the intercom said:"would all rangers please make your way to the meeting hall."

Ash then put on his ranger uniform on

Ash, Jackie, and Solana made there way to the meeting hall

The meeting hall was as big as a football field and its roof was about as high as 100 feet off the ground

Solana:"Ash, come sit with me and my friend."

Ash wasn't able to answer because she pulled him to a seat next to a girl with brown hair, goggles and wearing the same clothes as Solana

?:"H-Hi my name is summer, what's yours?"

Ash:"my name is Ash. Nice to meet you."

Summers thoughts:"wow he's handsome, sweet, kind, strong, caring for pokemon, smart, brave, and polite. He's the total package! Come on summer! Say something! Anything! You have been lonely and sad for to long, don't let this opportunity go to waist!"

Ash:"so what's this thing about again?"

Summer:"you, you see, we have been looking for this certain power source for years to keep it contained and away from team rockets clutches so that they can't use it to take over the world. At first we thought it was a item someone was holding or it was a pokemon but when one of our rangers took a video of it, it was you handsome, and the ranger has been following you for a while videotaping everything you've done and there is another video of you fighting someone named Luke at pokemon tech and there is also a video of you training today."

Rant then walked up on stage and announced that Ash is now an elite ranger and what is in video

At the part where Luke threw a throwing star at Giselle and Ash attacked Luke with the combo move and Luke was disintegrated everyone gasped and people then stared at Ash with tears and sadness in there eyes that Ash had to kill his old partner

Then it went to where Ash used heal pulse on Giselle and healed her it went to the next video

It was Ash training and everyone was scared when they used the 'fire of destruction' move

After a while they where at the part where Ash built the house and after meowth showed Giselle around Murph asked meowth to show him around the house and meowth declined but when murph showed him the styler meowth hurried and showed him around and said about everything and what they where

Then it went to Ash laying in the hammock asleep and tears escaped his eyes and how his abra teleported away and brought back Giselle and she woke him up

Then the video ended and everyone stared at Ash but he was gone

Ranger in crowd:"where'd he go?"

Solana:"I didn't see him leave but now he's gone."

Summer:"me ether."

?:"I'm up here on the roof beam, I wanted to get a better view."

They then looked up at Ash and saw he was on a roof beam

Rant:"H-How'd you get up there?!"

Ash:"I teleported up here. Can I leave this place now? I need to help move the stuff into the house. My clones can't do all the work."

Rant:"*sigh* you may go Ash."

Ash gasped

Ash:"SOMETHING'S COMMING, BRACE FOR IMPACT EVERYONE, IT'S TEAM ROCKET!"

Suddenly the entire room shook and a wall collapsed and about 100 team rocket grunts where there and there where 5 tanks

Then a man wearing a black suit with a big red R on it came out of the biggest tank

Man in suit:"My name is Pedrel."(or whatever the guy from pokemon heart gold and soul silver the team rocket executive from the slowpoke well)

Pedrel:"I am here to receive the boy who possesses aura. Where is he!?"

Ash:"UP HERE ASS HOLE, NOW JUST TURN AROUND AND GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM IF YOU DON'T WANT ALL YOUR BONES BROKEN AND KEEP YOUR TEETH IN YOUR MOUTH AND OUT OF THROAT!"

Ash then pressed the stone on his gauntlet and he mega evolved himself and everyone stared at Ash and saw that Ash's ranger clothes had rips from Ash's muscles growing and Ash was surrounded by a rainbow colored fiery aura and rainbow colored hair and was 1 foot taller and his hair was longer then it was and all the girls stared at Ash with hearts in there eyes and Ash

Pedrel:"yeah right, like we'd give up, TANKS, FIRE AT THE BOY ON THE ROOF BEAM!"

The tanks then shot at Ash but the missiles stopped in mid air and everyone looked at Ash and was shocked to see Ash's eyes glowing rainbow colors and the missiles aimed at Ash which was still stuck in mid air where turned around and hit the tanks and they blew up

Ash:"I warned you."

And then floated down to team rocket and he walked up to Pedrel and Pedrel pulled out a gun and shot multiple rounds at Ash and was scared shitless when ash opened his hands and every single bullet fell out of his hands and Ash kept walking up to Pedrel and Pedrel sent out a gyrados

Pedrel:"Gyrados, use flamethrower on that freak!"

Ash only stood there with an evil smirk when the flamethrower hit him

Every one except team rocket:"AAAASSSSHHHH!"

Suddenly when the flames stopped they all looked at where Ash was and saw a blurry image of Ash

(He used the after image technic from dragon ball)

Suddenly the real Ash appeared out of nowhere and elbowed Pedrel in the throat and made Pedrel only hold his throat because he couldn't breath for a minute and tried to talk but couldn't and had a giant bruise already forming on his throat

Ash:"ok, since you can't talk back now I can finish what you started!" He said angrily

Ash then grabbed Pedrel by the neck and held him up in the air with his feet not on the ground

Ash:"now I'll beat you up till you can't move and tell your boss that I'll be coming for that sorry ass son of a bitch next, GOT IT!"

Pedrel only nodded yes

Ash:"you already made me angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry!" (The Incredible Hulk quote haha)

Ash:"now I'm gonna beat you to a pulp to avenge all the people you hurt yourself! I'll also make your entire army watch so they know not to mess with me!" He said darkly and the colors in his eyes turned a dark red and so did the fiery aura surrounding him

Ash:"Starting NOW!"

Ash then started beating up Pedrel

20 minutes of brutal beating Ash stopped and dusted himself off

He then looked over to the grunts cowering in fear

Ash:"Now get this trash out of my sight."

they only stood there scared

Ash:"I SAID NOW DAMN IT!"

After they ran off with the mangled body of there leader who was clinging on for dear life Ash turned around to the rangers who where in a croud staring at Ash in wonder and fear

All the rangers thoughts:"note to self and number 1 rule: never make him angry."

Ash:"well, that blew off some steam. I promise that only when I'm really angry I do that."

They all nodded

Ash:"well, I better get back to the girls, there probably worried sick. It was nice meeting you all."

Ash then walked out the hole in the wall and called out garchomp

Ash then hopped on garchomp and said:"let's go back to the girls, it's almost your lunchtime."

Solana then grabbed his arm and said:" if you want you can eat here?"

Ash:"well, my pokemon are pretty hungry and I think that maybe garchomp is to hungry to fly far so sure, is there a place near here I can release all my pokemon to feed them?"

Ash was then led to a large empty room

Ash:"I think this place is big enough. Come on out guys!"

Ash then released all his pokemon except the water types

Ash:"is there also a place where I can feed my water types?"

Solana was then brought out of her shock due to the large array of pokemon and pressed a button on the wall and the wall moved and there was a pool on the other side of the wall

Ash:"thanks!"

Solana:"your welcome."

Then Ash released his water types into the pool and just as he did that Jackie, Summer, and Rant walked in and saw all the pokemon and where shocked at how strong they looked and the array of them

Rant:"Ash, do you mind if some rangers saw your pokemon?"

Ash:"sure, I don't mind if they don't."

Ash then looked at his pokemon and then looked over to the pool and saw a stream of hearts coming at him

Ash:"NO MELOTIC, NOT AGAIN!"

Ash was then hit with attract and gained hearts in his eyes and was supposed to fall for melotic but before it hit him he looked over to Solana and Summer and fell for them instead

Solana:"um, Ash? Are you ok?"

Summer:"I think when melotic hit him with attract he was looking at us when it hit and fell for us instead, not that I mind, infact it's kinda good. I mean, because he is handsome, brave, and smart that we should use this time."

Solana:"maybe for you but I want him to like me for me and not because a stupid pokemon move."

Summer:"maybe your right? But I wanna do something first."

She then put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss and when she finished kissing him she pushed him into the pool and snapped him out of the attract

Ash:"what happened?I kinda blacked out for a minute."

Summer:"oh nothing, you just got hit by melotics attract and we had to push you in the pool to snap you out of it." She said lying but Ash knew what happened due to mind reading

Ash:"thanks."

Summer:"your welcome." She said blushing

Ash then fed his pokemon while Rant had some rangers come in and look at the pokemon but the girls where talking about the kiss

Solana:"it felt good didn't it?"

Summer:"oh it felt so good and made me feel all warm and loved and he is a good kisser! It felt magical!"

Solana:"I know right? I kissed him on his garchomp when he was coming here I fell of garchomp and he had garchomp fly under me and he caught me bridal style and I kissed him to thank him. Then when he put me down I decided to tease him sexually and I got him turned on but nothing happened...yet."

Back with Ash on the other side of the room

Ash was sitting on the floor feeding sylveon and his smaller pokemon and grooming them to keep them happy

Ash:"you guys happy and full?"

They then nodded and Ash got up and walked up to Rant and told him he was leaving and he was returning his pokemon to leave

After Rant got the rangers away from Ash's pokemon and Ash returned them

Ash:"I think it's time for me to leave but first Rant can I have another uniform?"

After Ash recived a new uniform he put on his styler

Suddenly the styler poked Ash's wrist and started talking

Ash's Styler:"unable to process blood for one of three reasons. One:The person wearing this styler is not a human

Two: can not retrieve blood

three:unknown type of blood WARNING please inform professor Hastings !"

Suddenly a man in a lab coat and had grey hair walked through the crowd and looked at ash and then took the styler and gave ash a hand gesture that meant follow him

Ash was suddenly inside a lab and was sat in a chair

?:"My name is Professor Hastings and all I need is your cooperation to take your blood and examine it to put it in your styler."

Professor Hastings then pulled a syringe and needle to take Ash's blood but when the needle touched Ash's skin it didnt break through the skin and Hastings tried 10 times to take his blood but it wouldn't work

Hastings:"WHY WON'T IT PUNCTURE THE SKIN, it's like your skin is invincible and natural armor, amazing!"

Ash:"that's my only problem, only I can take my blood."

After Ash took his own blood he gave the syringe to Hastings and Hastings took the blood and put it in a scanner and 5 minutes later Hastings gasped

Hasting:"THIS MAKES NO SENSE, I PUT YOUR BLOOD IN THE SYSTEM TO LOOK ALL OVER THE MATRIX FOR YOU AND YOUR ACCOMPLISHMENTS AND EVERYTHING RELATED TO YOU BUT IT SAYS HERE THAT YOUR DNA DOESN'T MATCH YOUR FATHER OR MOTHERS DNA AND I LOOKED TOP TO BOTTOM OF YOUR DNA AND IT DOESN'T MATCH AND WHEN I LOOKED UP WHO HAS A MATCH A MAN NAMED SIR AARON CAME UP BUT HE DIED CENTURIES AGO YET HIS DNA IS ALMOST A PERFECT MATCH!"

Ash:"well, the thing is that I don't have any DNA, traits, or relation with my birth parents but don't tell dad or mom, ok?"

Hastings:"sure."

After hasting put the DNA in the styler Ash left to go to the girls

After hour of flying Ash made it back to the girls

At the house Ash built

All the girls then ran to Ash and when they got to ash each of them slapped him (but it didn't hurt him)

All the girls in union:"ASHTON JACKSON KETCHUM JR. WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!"

Ash only said 4 words that made them incredibly happy

Ash:"I got a job."

All of the girls:" YOU DID?! WHAT IS IT!?"

Ash then explained everything that happened (except the sexual teasing on garchomp)

Ash:"so how'd the furniture thing go?"

Giselle:"it was fine, it's all done."

After Ash returned his clones the girls showed him everything they bought with the credit card and Ash kept his promise from earlier in the chapter and took the girls out to the fanciest restaurant in cerulean city

Ash and the girls then made it to the restaurant and had small talk and Ash got jealous looks from guys until he heard the voice of the most annoying fuckin' person (other then Brock) ever

?:"well, well, well, if it isn't Ashy boy. Well look at all the girls that your with. Hey ladies, come with me if you want a real man."

Ash:"go away Gary, I'm not one to mess with."

Gary:"make me loser!"

Yellow:"Ash isn't one to mess with."

Gary:"yeah right, if he is a real man he would look me in the eye and fight me!"

NJ:"uh oh, be careful what you wish for!"

Gary:"so ash, you gonna fight me or stay there and be a chicken!"

Jen:"uh oh, here it comes!"

Giselle:"you shouldn't have said that Gary!"

Misty:"your in deep shit now Gary!"

Daisy:"here's a tip Gary. NEVER make ash mad!"

Lily:"you won't like him when he's angry!"

Violet:"I hope ash will have a pokemon battle with you because if he fights you in hand to hand combat you'd be as lucky as hell that he won't crack your skull open!"

Gary:"OOOOOO, I'm so scared."he said mockingly

Misty:"Gary, do you really wanna fight a pokemon ranger?"

Gary:"he isn't a pokemon ranger, his sissy of a dad is."

Ash then held up his wrist that had the styler on it and scared Gary a little but Gary got over it and kept talking trash

Ash then finished his soup and stood up and looked over his shoulder and his eyes turned red and he said

Ash:"since your professor oaks grandson i'll you some slack so you, me, pokemon battle, in the park, now!"

Ash then cloned himself so his clone can pay the meal

But Gary wasn't backing down

At the park

They made it to a field with a pond next to it

Gary:"6 on 6 pokemon battle good for ya?"

Ash only gave an evil like smirk and nodded yes

Ash:"Giselle, please be the referee ."

Gary:"GO WARTORTLE!"

Ash only smirked

Ash: come on out."he said keeping his cool while throwing the pokeball

Then Ash's charmander appeared

Gary:"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you think you can beat me with that puny thing?! It's about as weak as its trainer!"

Ash:"you should have kept your mouth shut because you made charmander angry."

Gary then looked at charmander and charmander was pissed off at Gary's comment and charmanders tail flame was as big as the tourch that is blessed by moltres at the indigo league and soon charmander started to glow

Gary:"so what, it's just evolving into a charmeleon, I can still beat it easily." He said in a 'mater of fact' tone

But charmander kept growing and sprouted wings and kept getting bigger and bigger until the light disappear and there stood a blackish grayish charizard

Ash:"you made her angry enough to evolve one form when you made fun of her but when you made fun of me charmander was so pissed it double evolved and here's the finishing touch."

Ash then walked up to charizard with a necklace with a black and blue stone on it

Ash then touched the stone on his gauntlet and charizard was then surrounded by a pearl shell like thing and when it disappeared Gary almost shit himself when charizard roared and let out a blue flamethrower

There stood a blackish blueish charizard with blue flames coming out of the side of its mouth

Gary then looked at Ash in fright

Ash:"Gary this is mega charizard x and you made her angry!

Gary:"wartortle use hydro pump!"

It then did so and when it hit charizard, charizard stood unfazed and had a smirk on its face while the hydro pump only evaporated when made contact

Ash:"use dragon claw." He said coolly

Charizards claws then glowed a fiery blue and flew at super speed at wartortle and made large cracks in its shell and made wartortle faint

Giselle:"wartortle is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Gary please send out your next pokemon!

Gary returned wartortle and pulled out a pokeball

Gary:" GO GRAVELER!"

Suddenly a graveler appeared

Gary:"it'll be hard for you not being able to use fire type moves!"

Ash only sighed

Ash:"charizard, please use seismic toss and then magma claw."

Charizard then flew at graveler at amazing speeds and grabbed graveler and flew high in the sky till no longer visible

Charizard then came back into sight in a flaming ball of fire while still holding onto graveler

As soon as charizard was close to the ground it let go of graveler and flew towards Ash and when graveler hit the ground it made a crater the size of a snorlax

Ash:"I guess we made a new move, let's call it 'seismic meteor toss, well I guess your graveler has the ability sturdy, no matter."

Charizard then proceeded to use magma claw on graveler and the magma was melting through the rock and graveler had no other choice and jumped into the lake and sank to the bottom and gary had to return it

Giselle:"graveler is unable to battle, charizard wins! Gary show your next pokemon!"

Gary:"STEELIX, AVENGE YOUR FALLEN COMRADES!"

Suddenly a giant STEELIX appeared

Ash:"charizard, take a rest for a while."

Ash then returned charizard

Ash:"gallade, lets put this fool in his place."

Ash then threw gallades pokeball and gallade appeared

Ash then touched the stone on his gauntlet and gallades stone on its braclet glowed and gallade mega evolved

Ash:"gallade, use psycho cut." He said calmly

Mega gallade then disappeared and reappeared in the air infrint of steelix and made an X out of his arm swords and made a large x shape on steelixs head and it stood there in shock and after a few seconds it fainted

Giselle:"steelix is unable to battle, gallade wins! Gary send out your next pokemon!"

Gary:"GO NIDORIANA!"

Then a nidoriana appeared

Ash:"gallade, lets let another pokemon do this, with you this is overkill."

Gallade then nodded as it was returned

Ash:"machoke, please come out and fight."

Suddenly a giant machoke appeared and flexed it muscles

Ash:"use use fire punch with both hands while also using close combat."

Then machoke ran towards nidoriana and had fiery volley of fists coming towards nidoriana and rapidly hits nidoriana with fire punches and normal kicks and after a while machoke stopped and nidoriana was out cold

Giselle:"Nidoriana is unable to battle, machoke wins! Gary send out your next pokemon!"

Gary:"GO GROWLITH!"

Ash:"machoke, use bullet punch

Then machoke ran towards growlith and its fists where shining and then gained a metallic sheen and started hitting growlith with punches so fast they where like a blur and after a while machoke stopped and growlith was knocked out

Giselle:"growlith is unable to battle, machoke wins! Gary send out your final pokemon!"

Suddenly Gary's cheerleaders appeared cheering for Gary to make a come back or they quit and they will go with ash

Gary:"go ahead, quit! Like I care!"

Ash:"machoke, return and have a rest."

Ash then returned his machoke

Gary:"GO GYARADOS !"

Suddenly a gyarados appeared in the pond next to the field

Ash:"let's have this battle gyarados vs gyarados. gyarados come out and show them what a real gyarados can do."

Suddenly a red gyarados appeared and shocked everyone

Gary:"H-HOW DID YOU GET THAT?! DID YOU GO TO THE LAKE OF RAGE IN JHOTO?!"

Ash:"no, I had a shiny magicarp and it evolved."

Gary:"you know what, it doesn't matter! Shinys aren't different then normal pokemon except coloration!"

Ash:"oh yeah? Well mine are already stronger than normal ones. gyarados, use twister and then use flamethrower into it."

Gyarados then turned around and flapped its tail making a twister and used flamethrower on it and made a twister of fire

Ash:"if you could do so at the same time I guess we could make a new move, let's call it 'twister of the flame'."

Suddenly the twister of fire hit Gary's gyarados and Gary's gyarados was burned and dizzy and incredibly damaged from the move and when the twister subsided gyarados was floating in the water knocked out

Giselle:"Gary is all out of pokemon! Ash wins!"

Then Gary walked up to Giselle

Gary:"your name is Giselle right? Well how about you and me walk to the pokemon center together?" He said with a wink

Giselle:"I don't think so!"

Gary then grabbed her arm tightly

Gary:"No one says no to Gary Oak!"

He then tried to take Giselle away

Ash saw this and pulled out the mallet he used on Brock and hit Gary's head and knocked him out and pulled the knocked out Gary by the ear to the pokemon center

At the pokemon center

Ash looked over to a gurney and tossed Gary on it

He then looked over to the curious nurse joy

Ash:"he hit his head."

Nurse joy then nodded and Ash walked back to the park and saw the girls waiting

Ash:"I told nurse joy he hit his head."

They then nodded and walked to the gym for Ash to have his gym battle

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or nintendo, but that would be cool**

Ash's journey around the world chapter 6

Last time

I'm just gonna put in an easy to understand thing. Crazy shit went down and now we are at the cerulean city gymbattle

Resume

They arrive at the gym

Daisy:"ok ash, even though you are our boyfriend I'm not going easy on you."

Ash:"I hope your not going easy on me."

Referee:"this is a battle between Ash Ketchum the challenger and Daisy Waterlily the gymleader, all pokemon switching moves are legal, this will be a two on two pokemon battle! Please send out your pokemon

Daisy:" GO GYARADOS!"

Ash:"this is the prettiest pokemon you'll ever see. GO MELOTIC!"

Then there where gasps from the girls

A shiny melotic appeared

Everyone was a loss for words

Until daisy finally called out a command

Daisy:"gyarados, go under the water and make a whirlpool and when it is stuck in the whirlpool come up the middle and use bite!"

Ash:"dodge!"

Melotic then dodged the attack by jumping out of the water

Then gyarados swam back to the surface

Ash:"perfect, melotic, use ice beam to freeze gyarados solid."

Then everyone gasped as a blue beam of light out of melotics mouth and froze gyarados solid and it wouldn't thaw out anytime soon so the ref called it

Then daisy was supposed to call out another pokemon so she threw out a pokeball and a seaking appeared and ash got an idea

Ash:"I don't want to hurt it to bad so melotic use icebeam on the pool so it can't get out so you don't hurt it!"

Then the entire pool was frozen and seaking was stuck under the ice

Referee:"seaking is unable to battle, melotic wins so the victor is Ash! Gym leader, please give ash the gymbadge."

Ash then received the badge and daisy then walked out of the room for 5 minutes and ran out and hugged ash happily

Daisy:"I just called the pokemon league and they said they will have a replacement come here so we can travel with you and we can have the gym back when we are finished with the journeys!"

They then stayed for a few days till the replacement came

After a few days ash and the others left cerulean city

Ash:"I have a idea, lets split up and search through the woods for pokemon to catch and to train as well."

They all then separated

With ash

Ash was walking through the woods and came across a shack and he walked up to it and knocked on the door and when it opened there was a young and beautiful girl she had blue hair, overalls, and was slightly taller then ash

?:"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Ash:"what do you mean?"

?:"THIS IS A POKEMON SANCTUARY FOR THE INJURED AND NO TRAINERS ARE ALLOWED HERE!"

Ash:"I'm sorry miss I didn't know that, I am sorry for trespassing upon this area, but maybe I can help you heal the pokemon here but first let me tell my friends not to catch and pokemon."

Ash then told the girls that they cannot catch any pokemon here and to only train there pokemon through his psychic powers

Ash:"ok, I told them through my psychic powers so can I help heal these pokemon?"

?:"I guess you can, my name is Melanie.

Ash:"my name is Ash Ketchum. Which pokemon should I heal first?"

Melanie:"could you help me with the water types?"

Ash:"sure." He said focused on the water pokemon not noticing what Melanie was doing

Ash then looked over to Melanie and saw her take off her overalls and her shirt and wearing a bikini underneath and she pulled off her shorts and when she bent down she gave ash a full view of her cleavage and ash blushed and wanted to look away but couldn't

Finally ash got a hold of himself and stopped looking and took his shirt and jacket off as Melanie looked up and saw his muscles and she got hearts in her eyes and drooling and blushing all at the same time

Ash noticed her doing that and just walked into the water to heal the pokemon and then Melanie walked into the water to heal the pokemon

They then started to heal the pokemon and every time Melanie wasn't looking ash used heal pulse on them

Every time Melanie turned around ash saw water all over her and her boobs shined from being wet and it was turning ash on and gaining an erection

After a few minutes Melanie was walking over to ash to tell him what to do next and when she got close to ash she felt butterfrees and beautyflies in her stomach and suddenly she tripped over a sunken log and had to grab onto Ash's shoulders to pull herself up and when she did she was sitting on something that felt long and thick and when Melanie looked down she saw she landed on Ash's erection and she gained an evil look in her eyes and she got off him and lead him back to the cabin

Melanie:"Ash, as a thanks I will get you something to eat."

When they got in the cabin she pulled him into her bedroom and started kissing him and ash kept trying to resist temptation but she wouldn't let him by pushing him on the bed and crawling on top of him and he finally gave up and let her do what she wanted

Suddenly she laid down on top of him and had her bikini bottoms grind against his cock and after a while she reached behind her back and untied her bikini top letting her D-cup breasts bounce freely and she was still on top of ash and she reached for the knots on her bikini bottoms and when the knots where untied the front of her bikini fell and ash saw her pussy that was shining with cum and above it there was a patch of blue hair and next thing ash knows is that her pussy is on his mouth and ash stuck his tongue in her and made her gasp in pleasure and lust

After 2 minutes she came in Ash's mouth

Melanie:"there's your lunch. Now I'm having mine."

She then put his cock in her mouth and went up and down and swirled her tongue around at the same time

After 3 minutes ash came

Melanie:"now for the main course." She said sexily

Suddenly she was on top of his cock and her pussy juices where dripping down on his cock and then she slammed down on his cock and when she did her eye rolled to the back off her head

After her eyes returned to normal she sat on his cock for a few minutes and then she started going up and down and after a few minutes he came in pussy and after they cleaned up ash left her and walked back to the others

Ash and the girls

Ash:"so how was training?"

Misty:"my staryu evolved and now I have two starmies."

Ash:"congrats!"

Giselle:"my cubone evolved into marowak and my geodude evolved into graveler."

Ash:"wow, good job!"

Yellow:"my pikachu learned thunderbolt and thunder."

Ash:"wow, those are some of the strongest electric moves there is except legendary electric types signature moves!"

Leaf:"my bulbasaur evolved into ivysaur."

Ash:"great job!"

NJ:"my chancy learned wish and recover."

Ash:"those are very useful moves, fantastic!"

Jen:"my growlith learned flamethrower."

Ash:"wow! Maybe charizard can help train to make growliths flamethrower stronger!"

Daisy:"gyarados learned dragon rush."

Ash:"incredible! That's one of the strongest dragon type moves there is, next to Draco meteor!"

Violet:"my seel evolved."

Ash:"a dewgong sounds very useful, good job!"

Lily:"my luvdisc learned waterpulse."

Ash:"that move is very useful due to it being able to confuse the opponent, very good!"

NJ:"ash, why is your hair messed up more then normal?"

Ash:"um, let's just say when the woman who lives in the cabin over there said she'd treat me to lunch due to me helping heal her pokemon, she didn't mean a sandwich."

After 2 days they got to vermilion city

Ash:"I guess we accidentally went around saffron city. Oh well, at least there is a gym here."

Then ash and the girls walk into the gym

?:"well, well, well, we got another challenger, or should I say victim. So you are here for a gym battle you baby?"

Ash:"if anyone is a baby it's you and yes I am here for a gymbattle so let's get down to business!"

?:"couldn't have said it better my self. I am the gymleader and my name is Lt. Surge and let's battle. GO RIACHU!"

Ash:"GO PIKACHU!"

Lt. Surge:"ha the baby trainer brought a baby pokemon!"

Ash:"let's end this quickly, I came up with this strategy on the way here. Pikachu, use double team powered by agility and run around Raichu and wait for my command."

Pikachu then used doubleteam around raichu and used agility to go quicker

Ash:"I heard rumors that as soon as you got pikachu you evolved it as soon as you could, but you didn't give it enough time to learn speed attacks or speed status increasing moves. So this battle is in my favor!"

Ash then looked at the pikachu

Ash:"ok pikachu, jump up as high as you can in the air and then use iron tail on the ground to use earthquake to end this battle quickly!"

Then pikachu jumped into the air and used full power iron tail on the ground and caused a earthquake that shook the entire building and next thing anyone saw was that riachu was on the ground unconscious

Lt. Surge:"H-How?!"

Ash then received the badge and left without telling Lt. Surge anything

After walking a good bit ash and the girls come across a old man and a machop trying to demolish rocks to build a house

Ash then walks up to the old man

Ash:"excuse me sir but do you need help?"

Old man:"yes boy, oh man do I."

Ash:"well, I can help demolish and move rocks with my pokemon and it will be like training."

Old man:"you are such a sweet soul, thank you."

Ash then released all his pokemon and got to work

Old man:"that's a lot of rare pokemon. How'd you get them?"

Ash then told the old man how he got them all

Old man:"it seems someone really cares about you and your safety."

Ash:"I guess so, anyway I got to help with training, you take a break."

Old man:"thank you, these old bones need a rest."

The old man then walked away

Ash then looks at all his pokemon ready to begin

Ash:"I'll tie a rope to some of you for you to pull it and work on your speed, and after you move the rocks I will have you each to use physical moves to break the rocks to work on attack."

They all then nodded

Ash then tied a rope to each of them and the other end of the rope to a rock and ash just pushed rocks that where not being pulled by his pokemon

After 3 hours the old man walked up to ash and gave his some lemonade and after ash finished his lemonade he went back to work

A couple minutes later

Ash looks over to his pokemon after he finished pushing one of the rocks and one of his pokemon is evolving

Ash then walked over to pikachu and asks

Ash:"who is evolving?"

Pikachu:"Aron is evolving."

After the glow died down on Aron there stood in Aron's place was a lairon

Ash:"congrats Aron, you evolved!"

After 3 more hour ash finished

Ash:"all done sir!"

Old man:"thank you, your such a sweet boy."

Ash:"it was no problem."

Old man:"as a thanks, take these."

The old man then handed ash two pokeballs

Old man:"these are two shiny pokemon who I found a month ago. It's not right to keep them with me, they want to travel. They wanna explore the world. I feel I can trust you to do that."

Ash:"yes sir."

To be continued


End file.
